Change of heart
by djem90
Summary: Main Pairing:- Izaya x Shizuo (IZUO). Rating:- M Warning:- Language, Violence, Yaoi. Summary:- Namie tries to use science to make Seji love her. Ikebukuro pays for her mistake. Disclaimer:- I don't own Durarara.
1. Why won't he love me?

Title:- Change of heart

Main Pairing:- Izaya x Shizuo.

Rating:- M

Warning:- Language, Violence, Yaoi.

Summary:- Namie tries to use science to make Seji love her. Ikebukuro pays for her mistake.

Disclaimer:- I don't own Durarara

**Why won't he love me?**

"Why won't he love me?" Namie sat in her office, staring lovingly at her brothers picture. "Maybe I should have had the plastic surgery." She lowered her head against the desk. "Seji." There was a knock at the door, she didn't bother looking up. "Miss Yagiri. I think you should go home." Namie ignored him. "How do I get him to love me?" She started tapping her nails on the desk.

"Miss Yagiri, I'm leaving." She didn't acknowledge him, she was too busy with her experiment. One drop and the liquid in the vial turned white. If this worked, Seji would love her unconditionally. Another few drops from another bottle and the mixture turned black. "Damn it." She put the vial to one side, that one was a failure.

She started again, getting back to the white mixture. She picked up another bottle, using the dropper to add to the vial. The mixture turned pink. Namie smiled. She was almost there. Another bottle, Namie added a drop, holding her breath. She watched the liquid in the vial darken to a hot pink colour. Almost there, it had to be red, a brilliant red that would bind Seji to her.

Another drop and it turned to a soft red. Darker. It needed to be darker. Namie added drop after drop to the small vial. One more. Namie stepped back admiring her handy work. Inside the vial was a perfect red, it was the colour of blood. But it matched her feelings perfectly. "It's done. It's perfect." Namie raised the vial slowly before her eyes. "Seji."

A hand dropped down onto her shoulder, making her jump and scream. "Miss Yagiri. It's me." Namie relaxed slightly, it was only her assistant. "You shouldn't be here so late." Namie ignored him, looking down at her broken vials. She had dropped her perfect red liquid, it was leaked over the desk. Somehow the other vial had been knocked over. She cursed as the black liquid ran into the red. Her mixture couldn't be saved now. "Why the hell are you here?" Namie turned on her assistant. The man stuttered an apology. "I'm sorry Miss Yagiri. I didn't want you staying too late."

Namie turned away in disgust. "Get out. Get out of here before I fire you." The assistant nodded, leaving quickly through the door. Namie turned back to her spilled mixture. She stepped back as she took in the change, the two liquids had joined in a swirling pattern and turned into a foam like substance. "Damn it." Namie cursed trying to find something to clean up with.

When she turned back, the mixture wasn't foam anymore, it was a mixture of red and black dust. Scowling Namie swept up the mess, making her way to the chemical bin, outside the facility. As she lifted the lid, a gust of wind blew the dust out of the pan, carrying it through the air.

Namie slammed the lid down, holding the now empty dust pan. Her gaze followed the dust, she didn't care what it did, as long as it didn't effect her true love. She pulled the picture out of her pocket, mouth drawn in a thin line. Why would she have a picture of Seji? Her hated brother. Namie lifted the lid again, throwing her brothers picture in the bin. Why didn't she have a picture of her love?

The wind continued to carry the red and black dust through the air of Ikebukuro, every citizen breathed it in. No one escaped, except for two. Celty stopped and looked up into the night sky, watching the dust fall over Ikebukuro, like red and black glitter. That was something she hadn't seen before, at least she didn't think so. She shook her head, so the bits that landed on her helmet fell off. Before riding through the streets back to Shinra.

Shizuo drained his glass of milk, returning the carton to the fridge. He looked out of the window of his apartment, blinking as small black and red specs fell from the sky, a few bits floating in through the window. Shizuo looked into his empty glass. Had Izaya or Shinra managed to spike his milk again? Putting the glass in the sink, he turned away from the window, it was better to ignore it and get to sleep.

Izaya turned away from his computer and looked out of the window. He could see his precious humans moving around like ants, as he watched over them. Izaya moved closer to the window, as tiny bits of red and black filled his vision. The red he could see clearly, the black mixed into the darkness. He coughed as some of the dust made it's way into his apartment, reaching up, he slammed the window shut. Izaya turned away from the window, leaving his computer. He didn't feel like watching over humans.

Mikado rolled over in his sleep, trying not to disturb Kida who slept on the other side of the room. Neither of them saw the dust, Mikado coughed, before turning back over, followed by a small noise from Kida. Both of them were asleep.

Erika and Walker smiled in their sleep. They were having one of their sleep overs and had fallen asleep discussing the new manga releases. They had both fallen asleep side by side, surrounded by a makeshift wall of manga. Erika yawned, noticing black and red glitter on one of her new books. She brushed it off, hearing Walker cough. Smiling she returned to sleep, making a small noise.

The last of the dust settled on the ground, as the last citizen breathed it in. Everyone had returned to their homes to sleep. When they woke up in the morning, all hell would break loose, and none of them would be the same again.


	2. New and broken bonds

**New and broken Bonds**

Celty rolled over in her sleep, aware of her surroundings. She could feel Shinra next to her. Her PDA was on the bedside table, so she could easily reach it. Shinra shifted next to her, he was waking up. Celty carried on sleeping. "Why are you here?" Celty snapped awake, as a scalpel sank into her chest. Shinra? In the darkness she couldn't see his face. Her hand reached out for her PDA.

_What are you doing? _Shinra looked at the screen and laughed. "Why are you in my bed?" But they loved each other didn't they. Wasn't she his beloved? Moving around the scalpel, she gently raised her hands to his face. She flinched back at the look of disgust on his face. His scalpel swinging through her hands. Something was wrong. This wasn't Shinra. It couldn't be.

Celty used her shadows to throw the doctor off her and across the room. She panicked as his head lolled to the side. Had she hurt him? Sliding from the bed, she wrapped her shadows around herself. Shinra twitched as she turned around. Slowly she stepped forward, scythe in her hands for protection. There was no blood. As she got closer his eyes opened, staring at her in open hatred. Celty couldn't take it.

Black shadows lifted her from the ground, she wrapped her hands around the newly formed handlebars. She avoided Shinra's gaze as she started the engine. Celty crashed through the window, driving her motorcycle down the side of the building. It was morning, people were already walking around. Celty ignored them, going as fast as she could. At that moment she was glad she didn't have her head, no one could see her cry.

"What the hell?" Shizuo opened his eyes glaring at the time. Why was there so much noise this early in the morning. There was another thud from the side of the wall. Damn it. His alarm hadn't even gone off. Muffled voices filtered through his wall. Why were the walls so thin? Ignore it, ignore it. Stay calm. He laid back down, closing his eyes. Just a bit longer.

Seconds later his alarm rang in his ears. Shizuo didn't open his eyes, his fingers curled into a fist, slamming down on his alarm clock. The blond sighed as he pulled his fist out of the wooden table underneath. Damn. The noises next door was getting louder. This was becoming a very bad morning and he had only just woken up.

The voices were louder in the bathroom. His usual peaceful shower was now irritating. Several of the tiles lay on the floor, a small hole through the plaster. So much for keeping calm. Shizuo dried off, putting his bartender suit on, one of the many Kasuka had brought for him. He wasn't in the mood for breakfast. Shizuo calmly closed his door, locking it behind him. His landlord would go nuts if he broke yet another door.

Shizuo stood where he was as the door next to him opened. "I hate you as well. Why in hell did I marry someone like you?" A woman stormed from the apartment followed by a man. "Hell if I know, you were probably smashed and forced me into it. You always were a manipulative bitch." The woman looked as if she was going to hit him. "I'm glad we can end this. My lawyer will be in touch with the divorce papers." The man scoffed. "Good riddance bitch. Go con some other guy into marrying you."

The door slammed leaving the woman on the doorstep with her luggage. Well that was awkward. She smiled as her eyes met his. "I'm sorry for the noise, Heiwajima-san." And since when did they talk to him? "It's fine. Do you need some help?" The woman nodded. Shizuo lifted her suitcase with ease, carrying it down the stairs. "I don't know why I married him. I hate him." Shizuo used his free hand to pull out a cigarette, once between his lips, he pulled out his lighter. "Do you know what it's like to hate someone wholeheartedly?" Shizuo nodded, Izaya immediately coming to mind. "It's great, I won't see him again." Shizuo lowered the suitcase to the ground. "Are you going to be okay?" The woman nodded. "Thank you for your help, Heiwajima-san. It's a shame we won't be neighbors anymore." Shizuo walked away confused. Someone had spoken to him politely, without fear and thanked him? He smiled around his cigarette. It was nice feeling to be liked.

His brief moment of happiness shattered as he made his way to work. Why was everyone arguing this morning. Another door slammed, another woman walking out. What was going on today? Things got weirder as he walked past Russian Sushi. "Don't buy Sushi. It's horrible. Tastes nasty." Shizuo rose an eyebrow. "Simon?" The man turned to him. "Don't come near me." He went back to saying how horrible sushi was.

"You're late." Tom glared at him as he crossed the road. "Sorry, things have been weird this morning." His employer strode past him. "I didn't ask for your excuses. You're fired." Shizuo let the cigarette fall from his mouth. "What?" Tom laughed. "I don't need you protecting me. You probably couldn't do it anyway." Shizuo froze staring at his friend. "Go away, Shizuo. I don't need you." Shizuo felt a solid lump form in his chest. It wasn't anger. It was different. It was a cold lump, that kept him frozen.

"Where's Vorona?" At least he could say good bye to her. "Still here? I fired her as well. She held a gun to my head." Vorona did? What was going on? "Actually I should have asked her to stay, she might have shot you." Shizuo didn't want to hear anymore. For some reason Tom hated him. "Stay safe, Tom." His now ex employer walked away, ignoring his last comment.

Shizuo lowered his head, lighting another cigarette. Tom's words cut deep. He was one of the few people that liked him. Where everyone had written him off, Tom had given him a chance. Now even Tom had given up on him. Vorona hadn't even wanted to see him. "Shizu-chan."

The now ex debt collector grimaced looking up. Izaya stood a distance in front of him, smiling and waving. Shizuo grit his teeth. "You actually have good timing, flea." Without hesitation he ripped a sign from the ground, hurling it straight at the informant. Izaya hopped over it, still smiling. "Oh. I see, Shizu-chan. Come get me." Izaya turned and ran, checking Shizuo was still following. The blond ripped another sign from the ground. This time he was using it to strangle Izaya when he caught him.

"Shizu-chan. You're so slow." Shizuo smirked. Izaya had run into a dead end alley. "Once again, flea you screw up." Izaya smiled. "Nope. You're exactly where I want you." Shizuo paused, waiting for the informant to bring his knife out. Instead he found himself against one of the walls. "Did you miss me?" Shizuo held the sign between them. "I missed you, Shizu-chan." Izaya probably wanted to mess with him. Try it flea, I'll destroy anything you throw at me.

What the hell? Shizuo froze as Izaya's hand gently cupped his cheek. "Where were you?" Shizuo gripped the sign tighter, the metal creaking under his grip. "What are you doing, flea?" Izaya rested his forehead on the blond's chest. "Shizu-chan. I love you." Shizuo froze. What? Izaya loves him? The blond laughed, he couldn't help it. Tom hates him, Vorona hates him, yet Izaya loves him? "I give up. Very funny Izaya, where's the camera?"

Izaya looked at him confused. "Are you okay, Shizu-chan?" Shizuo pushed him back with the sign. "Stop messing around. I've already seen through you, flea." Izaya stepped beneath the sign. Shizuo hissed at the closeness. "I'm not messing around. I love you, Shizu-chan." Shizuo felt his brain shut down, as Izaya moved even closer brushing up against him. Izaya was kissing him. The man he hated kissing him. Izaya hated him. Something was wrong, not just with Izaya.

Shizuo pushed against the informant's chest as Izaya prodded Shizuo's mouth with his tongue. "Flea, wake up. What the hell are you doing?" He broke away from the wall, holding the sign in front of him. "Silly, Shizu-chan. I am awake. Ah, You're shy." Shizuo backed away, keeping his eyes on Izaya. He couldn't handle Izaya while he was like this, he could admit it. The Izaya in front of him scared him.

"Don't run away. I love you, Shizu-chan." Screw it. Shizuo dropped the sign, turned and bolted from the alley. Get away from Izaya. Just keep running. Thud. Something barreled into his back, knocking him to the ground. "Caught you, Shizu-chan." Izaya sat on his back, playing with his hair. "Get off me, flea." He couldn't see Izaya's face. "But if I do that, you'll run." Damn straight.

"What about all that crap you go on about? How you love all humans. Can't you bother one of them?" Please get off me. "I hate humans." Izaya moved his fingers down Shizuo's back. "Humans are pathetic. Why would I love them? I only love you Shizu-chan." Come on Shizuo get him off you. He raised his head smashing it against the concrete. Anything to get him to snap out of his daze.

Shizuo sighed in relief, as he heard the sound of a horse. A familiar shadow raced towards him. "Celty!" He waved his arm in the air, before Izaya tried to hug it, bringing it to his chest and kissing his fingers. Shizuo shuddered under the touches. Maybe if he knocked him unconscious, he'd go back to normal. Celty slid to a halt in front of the blond. Before he could open his mouth, her PDA was shoved in his face. _Are you my friend? _

Shizuo sighed in relief. He wasn't the only one having a weird day. "Yes, I'm your friend. I'm having a really weird day." He watched as Celty put her PDA back, her shoulders dropping in relief. "Go away. Shizu-chan's staying with me." Izaya let go of his arm, going back to stroking his hair. "Help." Shizuo looked into her helmet with pleading eyes. Celty nodded her scythe materializing. Without warning she aimed it straight at Izaya. The informant jumped back, drawing his knife.

Celty took her chance grabbing Shizuo's hand and pulling him up. Shizuo jumped back as Izaya reached for him, quickly throwing his leg over the other side of the bike. Shadows covered his head, creating a helmet for him. "Give me Shizu-chan back." Izaya stood in front of the bike, his knife pointed at Celty. Celty made her scythe disappear, her PDA in front of Shizuo's face. _Hold on tight._ She revved the engine, driving straight past Izaya.

Shizuo glanced behind him, Izaya was still standing where they had left him, eyes fixed on Shizuo. He shuddered again, hoping whatever was wrong with Izaya would be fixed. He could deal with the flea's hatred, but not his love. Shizuo turned back, relaxing his head on Celty's back, he could feel the soft tremors going through her, something must have happened with Shinra. His arms wrapped around her waist as she drove like a maniac through Ikebukuro, trying to shake off her sadness.


	3. Madness

**Madness**

Shizuo held on with all his strength, he knew that Celty wouldn't try to kill him intentionally, but the speed she was going know was frightening. He shivered as she drove head on towards a building, wondering if Celty had gone weird as well. The bike wheel hit the wall, before they were going vertically, leaving the chaos behind them for now.

Shizuo lit a cigarette watching his friend. She was sitting opposite him, her shadows rippling and making small spikes. He waited until they had stabilized before trying to talk. "You've had a bad morning as well?" Celty reluctantly pulled out her PDA, fingers hesitant over the keypad. _Shinra tried to kill me. _

"What? Why would he do that? He loves you." The shadows rippled, knocking her helmet off. "Then again Izaya declared his love for me." Shizuo shuddered as he said the words, thinking back to how much his enemy had creeped him out. _Everyone is acting differently. Why are we the only ones unaffected? _Shizuo sighed. "I don't know. Maybe we aren't." They weren't going to get anywhere just sitting. "Celty, lets have a look around."

_What if everyone hates me? Like...Shinra. _Celty's smoke was drooped over her shoulders, he had never seen her so depressed. "Then I'll beat them up." He helped her up, wrapping his arms around her awkwardly. He was never any good with the emotional stuff. Celty stepped back slowly, typing on the PDA. _Thanks, Shizuo._

Going down was much worse, Celty went slower this time, now in control of her emotions. But Shizuo closed his eyes as the ground rushed to meet them, his arms tightly around her waist and believing that she wouldn't let him fall off. The small jab on his arm told him he could open his eyes. Shizuo sighed in relief as they were finally back on the ground.

It didn't last as a familiar van came swerving towards them. Judging by the look on the drivers face, he wasn't going to stop. "Celty!" The dullahan couldn't swerve in time, she pulled out her scythe slicing clean down the center. The two halves crashed apart and Celty stopped the engine. They both stepped from the cycle, checking the damage.

The van had been sliced in half, the only occupant being the driver. He recognized the unconscious man as Togusa, that was weird he was usually with Kadota, Yumasaki and Karisawa. Celty tapped him on the shoulder. _Where are the others? _Shizuo picked Togusa up, throwing him over his shoulder. Since taking him to Shinra wasn't an option, a place he could rest would have to do.

Celty made to follow after the blond, stopping as her phone rang. There were few people that had her number and two of those were Shinra and Izaya. She could listen to either of them right know, not until whatever was wrong with them wore off. It was Izaya. Her shadows calmed down slightly. At lest she didn't have to hear Shinra...say those words again.

**What are you doing endangering my Shizu-chan like that? **Shizuo was right he had gone weird. **I know you can hear me. I can see you. **Izaya in love was scary, Celty shivered as she listened to him speak, a clear threat in his voice. **Don't think you can keep him away from me. **She was relieved as he hung up, she shuddered to think what would happen to Shizuo if Izaya caught him.

"Ugh. Where am I?" Togusa gripped his head looking around. "What do you two want?" Shizuo sighed, another one that hated them. "You tried to ram us." Celty was behind him, trying to keep him calm. "Oh. Was the van damaged?" Keep calm. "Celty cut it in half." Togusa smiled. "Good I hated that thing." Shizuo moved his arm to stop Celty from getting to him.

"Where are the others?" Togusa's face twisted in disgust. "Kadota I don't have a clue. The other two ran off after burning their manga." Celty nodded, pulling Shizuo away. If they stayed any longer, Togusa would end up in hospital. "That's another one gone weird."

Celty's next suggestion was to see Mikado, If he remember rightly that was the kid who hung around with Kida and the big breasted chick. Celty stopped the motorcycle outside the school, looking up as a window smashed. "Great. This isn't any better." There wasn't a single teacher in the school. The teens were sitting on the desks and drawing over the walls. Another chair went through the window, the teen it was aimed at hid under the desk.

They found the three they were looking for on the roof. Celty intercepted Anri who had Saika pointing at the other two. "Heh. I always thought you were a monster." Kida tried to step around Celty. Shizuo picked Mikado and Kida up by the scruff of their necks. "Let me go." The two struggled trying to get to each other. Celty struggled to hold Anri back. "They shouldn't be allowed to live. Move." Celty showed her PDA to them. _Why do you hate each other? _Mikado turned cold blue eyes to him. "It doesn't matter. Let me go."

Celty used her shadows to knock them out, if they were asleep at least they couldn't try and kill each other. The leader of the yellow scarves, the leader of dollars and the slasher and all three hated each other. This could only end badly. Shizuo had lit up another cigarette. Probably thinking the same as her. He refused to look at her PDA knowing what the screen said. "I know." Usually he wouldn't have a problem. _We can't do this by ourselves we need help. We need Izaya. _

"Isn't there anyone else?" He really didn't want to do this. Celty gripped his arm. _We don't have a choice. _Damn. Celty dragged him towards the apartment building. "What if we just call him?" Shizuo didn't want to be anywhere near the flea in his current state. Celty knocked on the door. "See no answer. Shizuo turned to walk away, before the door swung open. "Shizu-chan." Shizuo groaned.

"Shizu-chan, I'm so happy you came to see me." Izaya glared at the grip Celty had on the blond's arm. "Get away from him." He swung his knife, breaking their connection. Shizuo froze as Izaya gripped Shizuo's arm, pulling him into the apartment. Shizuo looked back helpless as the door closed, separating him and the only other sane person in Ikebukuro.


	4. Finding where to start

**Finding where to start**

Shizuo shuddered as the door closed, leaving him with the now crazier informant. "Shizu-chan. You came to see me?" Izaya pulled him over to the sofa. "Why didn't you let Celty in?" Izaya frowned. "I don't like her. Wait. Do you like her more than me?" Shizuo watched as Izaya's eyes darkened, hand in his pocket. Would he really try and hurt Celty? "Oi, Flea. Are you going to help or not?"

Izaya smiled. "Shizu-chan gave me a nickname. You must really like me." Damn he needed a cigarette. He reached into his pocket pulling one out. As soon as it was between his lips, it was taken away. "Flea, give it back." Izaya glared at the small stick. "You shouldn't smoke, Shizu-chan. It's not healthy." Shizuo scoffed. "Since when did you care about my health?" This was the longest they had managed a conversation without trying to kill each other.

"I only care about, Shizu-chan." Shizuo sighed. Once this was over they would be back to normal. "I need some information." The quicker he could get back to Celty the better. "I can't help, Information bores me". Damn, the one time they actually needed him. "You love information, all you do is mess with people." Izaya shook his head. "I don't like humans, why would I want to know about them?"

This was going nowhere, he and Celty could find someone else. "Where are you going Shizu-chan?" Shizuo turned back to him. "You said you can't help. I'm leaving." Izaya's smile twisted. "You want to go back to her, so quickly?" The informant stood directly in front of Shizuo. "Shizu-chan is mine." The blond felt his rage spark, irritated. "I don't belong to anyone flea. Get out of the way."

"Shizu-chan. I'll do it." Izaya stepped forward. "I'll help you with your problem, but nothing is free." At last they were getting somewhere. "Fine. Let me know how much you want." Izaya smiled. "I don't want money, Shizu-chan." The blond paled, a bad feeling in his stomach telling him to run. "What do you want then?" He didn't like the look in the other's eye. "Marry me."

Shizuo nearly choked on his breath. "No chance in hell." He tried to move past the informant, who blocked his way. "Why not?" Izaya was pouting, knife twirling in his fingers. Shizuo wasn't sure what scared him the most. "I hate you and you hate me. Wake up damn flea." Shizuo stepped back, as Izaya's gaze met his. "I love you, Shizu-chan. You'll love me too." That was another definite no. He and Izaya would never be anything more than enemies.

"I know how you can pay me." Izaya was almost giddy. "Depending on what you want and the time it takes, the payment increases everyday." He should have barged past the informant and walked out. "What do you mean?" Izaya slid his knife back in his pocket, happy that Shizuo wasn't going to try and escape. "The first day is free, the second we hold hands, the third we kiss..." Shizuo groaned, the damn flea, wanted a relationship. But if they managed to get everyone back to normal, Izaya wouldn't want to continue. "How long do you think it will take to get an answer?" Izaya smirked and for a second Shizuo thought the old Izaya had come back. "What do you want to know?"

"Every human except for you and Celty is acting weird? That's boring, Shizu-chan." Izaya moved past him to sit on the sofa. "Shinra tried to kill Celty. Kida, Ryugasaki and the other one are probably going to cause a war according to Celty. Karisawa has gone missing after burning her obsession and Togusa didn't care about his van." Shizuo glared at him. "Tom and Vorona hate me and you... you're crazier than usual." Izaya went over the information Shizuo had given him.

Shizuo grew uncomfortable as Izaya moved closer. "By what you just said anyone who loved you hates you and anyone who hated you now loves you." Yeah that made sense. "But Shizu-chan, that's wrong. I never hated you." Izaya moved his knee against the blonds. "If what you say is right. You would be affected as well. Maybe you loved me and it turned to hate." Izaya smiled. "Don't worry Shizu-chan, I'll fix you." Shizuo shivered, but at least Izaya would look into it.

It was time to leave, while Izaya was doing whatever he did, he and Celty could have another look around. When he opened the door Celty was still standing there. _Are you okay? _Shizuo nodded. "Shizu-chan. You forgot something." What now? Shizuo turned around to face the informant, freezing in shock as a pair of lips met his own.

Izaya sighed in disappointment as Shizuo didn't join in. He ran his tongue across the blond's lip before stepping back. "W-what are you doing, flea?" Izaya smiled. "Advance payment. See you tomorrow, Shizu-chan." And Shizuo realized that the day after tomorrow, Izaya would want to hold his hand. He hadn't had an answer about how long it would take to find an answer. Celty helped drag Shizuo away from the apartment, the blond cursing his stupidity, he hadn't been told the payments after the third day either. Izaya stood in the door way, his eyes fixed on the blond, until they were out of sight. Why did Celty get to touch him? Shizuo was his.

_Should we give it a rest for today? _Shizuo shook his head. "Let's keep looking." He didn't trust Izaya in the first place, now that the informant was in love with him. Would he bother checking? Damn it. What if he dragged it out, making the payments higher. Shizuo sighed, finally lighting a cigarette. He knew what to expect until after the third day. _Shizuo. Can I stay at yours?_

Shizuo dodged the book thrown at him. They had found Erika and Walker in the anime store, throwing books at each other. "Go away, I'm busy." Erika threw another book at walker, smiling as the pages bent. Walker snapped open a dvd case, throwing the disc like a Frisbee. The owner was cowering behind the counter. "I hate you. I hate these and I hate these." Erika grabbed a pile of new releases, making sure the corners hit Walker. "You bitch." _Are they serious? _Shizuo nodded slowly. "These two are always weird." Celty tapped at her PDA. _Should I knock them out?_

Erika suddenly paused, realizing they were there. "Why are you here?" Shizuo sighed, it was softer than when she spoke to Walker, but he could tell she hated him. "You and Izaya should break up." What was that? "It's gross how you two run after each other. Can't you get a girlfriend?" Shizuo looked back at Celty. "Go ahead." Erika turned back to throwing books at Walker, smirking as she pulled a lighter from her pocket. Celty's shadows rushed forward, knocking the pair unconscious.

_What do we do with them now? We can't keep knocking people out. _ Celty was right. Shizuo could spend all day doing it, but unless whatever it was, was fixed. They would keep having to do it. "Leave them for now." The dullahan nodded, taking the lighter away from Erika.

Izaya looked up from his computer, when he heard a knock on the door. Excitement rushed through him. Was it Shizu-chan? Had his monster come back to see him. "Izaya-san. It's Kida." Izaya turned away from the door. It wasn't Shizu-chan. "Izaya, let me in." Reluctantly he opened the door, not bothering to look at the smaller blond. "What do you want?" Kida smiled. "I came to see you."

"Izaya-san. I need you to help me take down Mikado and Anri-chan." Izaya sighed. He was bored. " I don't care about your little gang wars." Kida was still smiling. "No, it's just us three. The gangs get along fine now. Instead of three gangs, it's just one now." Kida moved closer to Izaya. "Since when do you like getting so close to me?"

"Come on, Izaya-san." Kida moved as close as he dared. "I'll pay you. I'll have to use another way though." The gang leader, placed his hand on the informant's thigh. "What are you doing?" He was getting irritated and had the urge to cut the teens fingers off. "I really like you." The informant paused studying the other. "What about Saki?" Kida shrugged. "Who's that? I think she's some random girl I slept with." Kida tried to move closer. "What do you say?"

Izaya sighed, pushing the now unconscious teen away and putting the blade back in his pocket. He had only used the blunt end. "Shizu-chan was right." Izaya smiled as he thought of the blond. Shizuo would probably be lonely without him. He was humming as he skipped out of the door.


	5. First day

**First day**

Shizuo blinked opening his eyes, there was a weight on top of him. He sat up, looking to the other side of the bed. There was someone else under the cover. He bit his lip as he lifted the cover. "Flea! What the hell are you doing?" The informant opened his eyes and smiled up at him, his head on the blond's chest. "Good morning, Shizu-chan."

Shizuo pushed Izaya away, jumping out of bed. "Why are you here? How did you get in? Izaya ran his eyes over Shizuo's body. "I picked the lock. Don't look at me like that, Shizu-chan. I had no choice Masaomi-kun, tried to attack me." Shizuo looked at him in shock. "Who would be crazy enough to attack you?" Izaya smirked. "I'd let you, Shizu-chan." Shizuo shivered backing away. Izaya was creeping him out again.

"Get away from me." Shizuo backed away, not sure how to handle the lovesick flea. "You said you wouldn't do anything for the first day." Izaya frowned at him. "Ah, so I did." Before Shizuo could do anything, Izaya leaped from the bed, sending them both crashing to the floor. "But I missed you Shizu-chan." Shizuo panicked, as Izaya grabbed his face with both hands and kissed him all over.

"Get off." Shizuo clenched his fist, trying to get the flea away from him. His eyes met Izaya's and he froze. Why can't I move? Izaya pressed his lips against the blond's, smiling into the kiss. "Weren't you going to stop me, Shizu-chan?" Shizuo lifted his arm, pushing against Izaya's chest. Damn it. "Celty!"

The smile on Izaya disappeared, replaced by a twisted glare. "Why her?" Shizuo shivered under the gaze. "Why do you always rely on her?" Before Shizuo could answer, the dullahan came through the door and knocked Izaya away with her shadows. Shizuo sighed in relief, laying back. "You won't take him away from me." The informant turned to the door. "I'll see you soon, Shizu-chan."

Celty rushed over to him, the PDA screen in his face. _Are you okay?_ Shizuo stayed where he was and blinked. _Shizuo? _He looked up at his friend. "Somethings wrong, Celty. I can't hit him. I can't hit the damn flea." Celty looked down at his helpless face. "What's wrong with me?" Celty pulled him up into a sitting position, wrapping her arms around him. _I think you might be affected the same as everyone else. _Shizuo rested his head on her shoulder. "What do I do?"

_Stay away from Izaya. It's not love. I don't think love exists anymore. _Shizuo sighed, Celty had her own problems. "I could go and see him. See if I can smack some sense into him?" Celty ran her fingers through his hair. _No. It's fine. As long as I don't see him. _"We're wasting time aren't we?" Celty let go of him and they both stood. _I don't trust Izaya at the moment. _

Shizuo wished he had stayed in bed. The streets were a mess, fights breaking out everywhere. Is this what he and Izaya were like? There were small groups of teens walking together blue and yellow. Shizuo sighed. Now the gangs finally get along. Celty dragged him onto the motorbike, speeding through the streets, cutting into an alleyway. "Celty?" The dullahan motioned for him to be quiet, pointing at the end.

"Why are you bothering me humans?" Shizuo and Celty stopped as they caught sight of a familiar girl, with red eyes. _It's Anri. Be careful. _Shizuo nodded, carefully watching her. "Go away, I don't want you near me." Celty held her PDA out. _Didn't you want everyone to love you? _Saika scoffed. "Why would I want to be connected to you pathetic humans?"

Anri's eyes changed back to their usual colour. "Why are you here? Go away." She glared at Celty, before turning to the blond. "You should stay away from her." Celty's hand was shaking, Shizuo put his hand on her shoulder. "We'll fix it." Celty's shoulders slumped. "Where are you going?" Anri laughed. "To kill Mikado-kun and Kida-kun." The dullahan's shadows spiked, before the teen hit the wall, falling to the ground.

_We should check on the other two. _Shizuo nodded. "Kida was passed out at Izaya's." Celty started the bike and they rode off to find Mikado. Shizuo didn't have the first clue on how to find the kid. He held on as Celty wove through the traffic and chaos. _We're here._

Shizuo didn't know how the kid would react, Celty couldn't take another rejection. He knocked on the door of the apartment as softly as he could, the door looked like it was ready to fall down. The black haired teen opened the door. "Shizuo-san, Celty-san. Why are you two here?" He didn't look happy to see them. "You're interrupting." As he said it a female voice called from inside. "Mikado my love, who is it?"

"No one important, Namie." Shizuo blinked as the woman came to the door her arms sliding around Mikado. "Ah, Shizuo and you must be Celty. Come in." Namie happily dragged the teen back into the apartment. "Do you want anything to drink? Sorry it's a bit messy, we're planning on moving soon." Shizuo looked between the woman and the teen. Namie was smiling at them, while Mikado was glaring at them.

"I'm so happy, I'm finally with my love." Namie kissed the embarrassed teen. "Once he leaves school, we'll get married and have kids. Won't it be great if they all look like you?" Mikado sighed. "Namie, I don't want to talk about our relationship in front of these two." Celty rested her hand on Shizuo's. I get it, Don't hit him. "Are you ashamed of me? Of our love?" Mikado rested his palm on her cheek. "Never of you. I just don't like these two."

Namie smiled. "I'm glad. If it makes you feel better, they can leave." Namie dropped her smile. "My love doesn't like you. Get out." Shizuo didn't know who this woman was but she was completely nuts. Celty, gripped his fingers as they both walked out the door. Before the door closed, they heard Namie call out to Mikado. "They are gone my love." Shizuo sighed. "She was crazy." Celty agreed.

Shizuo and Celty sat on an empty rooftop. They couldn't face going to russian sushi, not with Simon there. "What can we do now?" He looked at Celty. "I know, we have to wait on Izaya." Celty showed him the PDA. _We don't have the skills for this. For now, we can watch over everyone. If this goes any further someone will get seriously hurt. _Shizuo pulled out a cigarette and put it between his lips. He paused as he was about to light it.

_Shizuo? _Celty looked at the crumpled cigarette in the blond's hand. "I don't feel like it." Inside Celty panicked. _Shizuo please don't say you hate me. I can't lose someone else. _Shizuo frowned. "It's only a cigarette Celty. You'll always be my friend." Celty was typing quickly. _What if we go back to yours? I think there's still milk in the fridge, you always overstock. _Shizuo paused. "Not right now." Celty's panic grew.

_What about the bakery?_ Again the blond shook his head. "I think I've had enough sweet stuff." Celty's shadows poured from her neck at the sadness she was feeling. She was going to lose her friend. Shizuo would turn to look at her with a look of hatred in his eyes. "Celty? What's wrong?" I'll fix this. Shizuo is my last friend. _Lets keep looking._

Izaya looked at the screen in front of him. He had written a list of everyone in Ikebukuro, next to it was the people they liked and hated. He had already realized everything was reversed. Kida who was supposed to hate him, loved him. Shinra who was lovesick now hated Celty. Erika and Walker hated each other. He smiled as he looked down the list, the only one not affected was Celty, maybe because she wasn't human. But Saika now hated humans and wanted to be left alone. That was a good thing. If she had so much laid a finger on his Shizu-chan...

Ah. His sisters, he hadn't checked on them, if he was right, they would be trying to kill each other and planning how to kill their now hated idol Kasuka. He couldn't let that happen. Shizu-chan would be upset or would he? Shizuo would have been affected as well, since he was still human. Izaya smiled, spinning in his chair. Shizu-chan had been affected which meant that he now hated Izaya, because he loved him before. "Don't worry Shizu-chan, I'll get you back to normal."


	6. Second day

**Second day**

Once again Shizuo opened his eyes, knowing Izaya was under the covers with him. This time he didn't freak out. "What are you doing here flea?" The informant poked his head out from under the duvet. "Masaomi-kun is still in my apartment." Shizuo sighed. "You went back yesterday didn't you?" Izaya smiled "He's unconscious and tied up, but what if he escaped?" You'd probably catch him and make him pay.

Shizuo pushed Izaya away from him, making his way to the bathroom. "Where are you going? Shizu-chan." The blond looked over his shoulders. "To shower, make sure you're gone before I get back." Izaya waited until the door closed, he imagined the blond taking off his clothes before stepping into the water. Izaya giggled as he made his was to the bathroom, easily opening the door.

The room was already steamed up, Shizuo jumped as Izaya came up behind him. "What the hell are you doing?" Izaya smiled at him, remembering that Shizuo originally loved him. "It's the second day, Shizu-chan." Shizuo blushed, realizing they were both naked under the spray. "I thought that was holding hands?" Izaya nodded, his fingers entwining into the blonds. "You're not allowed to let go or the whole day."

"I'm in the shower. I need my hands, flea." Izaya smirked, moving their clasped hands over the blond's stomach. "Then wash yourself, I said you couldn't let go, not that you couldn't use them. Silly Shizu-chan." Shizuo groaned, his head against the wall, he had fallen into another of Izaya's tricks. "Don't try anything or I'll call Celty." Izaya grit his teeth twitching at the name.

"You're always talking about her. You're supposed to be with me." Shizuo blinked, was Izaya jealous? "She's a friend and nothing to do with you." In response Izaya moved their hands over his stomach, going lower. "It has everything to do with me, Shizu-chan. You're mine. I love you." Shizuo blushed in anger, before remembering he needed Izaya to fix Shinra and everyone else.

Damn it. He needed to get out of here quickly. Flexing his fingers, he awkwardly grabbed the wash cloth running it over his chest. He tried to block out the noises Izaya was making behind him. His hand moved lower, cleaning his stomach. His face heated up as he ran the cloth over the top of his legs, he grit his teeth quickly cleaning the rest of himself, before sighing in relief.

"Shizu-chan, Where are you going?" Izaya changed the position of his fingers, so his hands now rested on the top of the blonds. "I haven't washed yet." Shizuo swallowed, seeing how their hands were now held. Izaya took the cloth from Shizuo and started to clean his chest. Shizuo closed his eyes, wishing this would be over. He could feel everything through the flimsy cloth.

Izaya kept his gaze on Shizuo watching his every expression. The blond's face was bright red, his eyes tightly closed. Izaya moved the cloth lower over his stomach, smiling as a small whimper left the blond. He was letting Izaya do what he liked, the informant smiled at the thought, before moving the cloth to his lower area.

Shizuo's eyes snapped open, trying to pull their hands away. "D-Do you usually take this long to shower?" Izaya's eyes were mischievous as he used the cloth to rub his lower area. "It's important to stay clean, Shizu-chan." His smile widened. "If you hate washing so much, what about drying?" Shizuo looked over at the large towel on the rack. "Fuck."

"Not yet, Shizu-chan. We have a few more days until that part of the payment." He watched the colour drain from the blond's face. "I think you're getting sick, Shizu-chan. We can get out now." Izaya hopped from the shower their hands still connected.

"Wasn't that fun, Shizu-chan?" Izaya looked up from where he was laying on Shizuo's chest. "That wasn't part of the agreement." Izaya squeezed his hands tight. "You agreed without asking. It's your own fault." Yes it was for asking the damn flea in the first place. It was his fault for not being able to hit him.

Shizuo sighed in relief as he heard movement in the next room. Celty was awake. "Get off Izaya." Izaya had heard the noise as well, glaring at the door. Awkwardly Shizuo tried to make it to the door. "I have to do this all day?" Izaya nodded. "Yes, Shizu-chan. You're not allowed to let go."

"Screw it." He picked Izaya up with ease, flipping him onto his back, Izaya wrapped his legs around Shizuo's waist. "Shizu-chan, you do love me." The blond scoffed, frowning as Izaya laid his head on the blond's shoulder. This was getting weirder.

"Good morning, Celty." Shizuo smiled at her, ignoring the fact, he was giving Izaya a piggyback ride and their hands were joined. The dullahan froze and Shizuo sighed, not being able to see what expression she had. "It's okay Celty, the payment for today was to hold hands." Izaya glared over his shoulder at her,before snuggling his head into Shizuo's neck.

_Have you found anything out yet? _Izaya glanced at the PDA, before looking away. "Izaya, answer her." Izaya sighed. "Since Shizu-chan wants to know." He jumped down from Shizuo's back, letting go of one of his hands and landed effortlessly next to him. He looked up to see Shizuo gaping at him.

"I thought it was an agreement." Izaya smirked. "I said we had to hold hands all day. I didn't say both." Shizuo grit his teeth. "Then the shower and you being on my back..." The informant smiled. "It was fun wasn't it." Kill kill kill kill. His fingers clenched, relaxing. He didn't feel like hitting Izaya. Damn it.

"Whatever it is has affected everyone in Ikebukuro." All three of them were sitting on the small sofa. Shizuo in between Izaya and Celty. "I've made a list of everyone. It looks like if you loved someone, you now hate them and vice versa." Shizuo sighed. It made sense. "Do you know the cause yet?" Izaya used the hand he had clasped in Shizuo's to lean on.

"At the moment it's a guess. But I'd say it was done by someone crazy, which narrows it down to Shinra." Celty flinched as Izaya spoke his name. "Shingen, Nebula or Yagiri Pharmaceuticals." Celty typed quickly on her PDA. _The night before everything turned weird I saw black and red dust. _Shizuo took the PDA from her and shoved it in front of Izaya, so he would read it. "I'll have a look."

Shizuo nodded handing the PDA back. "What do we do with everyone else?" Izaya handed the list to Shizu-chan. "Separate them. As long as certain humans are away from one another it should be fine. Or you could let them kill each other."If Celty had her head she would have glared at him. I'll_ start with Erika and Walker. _Shizuo nodded. "I'll see the Ryugasaki kid."

Shizuo breathed deeply as Izaya skipped in front of him. "Do you love me, Shizu-chan?" The blond shook his head. "No." Izaya still smiled. "You know you were affected by that dust as well. Which means you used to love me." Shizuo sighed looking down at him. "I wasn't affected, everything is still the same. Izaya shook his head. "You're wrong Shizu-chan. You love me."

Shizuo stopped. "What about you then? You say you love me now." Izaya tightened their grip. "I'm above humans, I didn't get affected. I've always loved you." Shizuo turned away. Freezing as a car pulled up beside them. Izaya recognized the car instantly. "Ah. I forgot. Shizu-chan run." The window rolled down, Izaya pulled Shizuo after him as he made his way from the car. "Why are we running?" Izaya looked back at him. "That was Shiki. The gangs are at peace now, but the Yakuza hates me." Shizuo sighed before throwing Izaya onto his back. "You were involved with the Yakuza?" Izaya looked behind him. "I can't remember why, it had nothing to do with you."

"Oh look, he has a gun." Shizuo ran faster weaving in and out of alleyways. "Shizu-chan your back is so warm." The blond laughed bitterly. "There's a madman chasing us with a gun and you're being lovey dovey again?" Izaya smiled "Only for you Shizu-chan. Do you want to know how many days it will be until we have sex?" Shizuo sighed. No he didn't, but he couldn't help but remember Izaya's hands all over his body. "Do you want me to drop you, flea?"


	7. Separation

**Separation**

Today was going from bad to worse. First the shower incident, letting Izaya trick him and now being shot at. He wasn't comfortable with Izaya on his back. If the flea got shot he would probably die, he wasn't like the blond. Still holding one of Izaya's hands, he swung the informant off his back and into his arms, carrying him bridal style.

"Shizu-chan. What are you doing?" Shizuo turned down the alleyway. "Running like you said." Izaya dug his fingers into Shizuo's shoulders, trying to climb back over. "Carry me on your back." The blond glanced down at him. "Why? It's safer for you like this." Izaya looked up at him. "I'd prefer, if it was safer for you."

Shizuo could feel the blush across his face. Why was the flea so straight forward? "Tough. We're doing it my way." They were younger than Shiki, faster and stronger, but the yakuza still managed to keep up. After a few more alleys, Shizuo thought he had finally lost him. He was breathing hard, giving Izaya enough time to climb on his back.

Before he could raise his head and scold the stubborn informant for being so stupid, someone familiar stepped from the end of the alley. "Sempai. Die." Shizuo watched the blond girl point the gun at him. You hate me that much Vorona?

Izaya blinked as he heard the gun shot. He had messed up. Shiki hadn't caught him, but that wasn't the only enemy. Love to hate. He had known Vorona used to be an assassin, why hadn't he warned Shizu-chan. "Fuck." The informant jumped down, swinging in front of the blond. "Shizu-chan?"

The blond had been shot. Izaya glared at the bitch running away. She wouldn't get away with it. Shizuo looked like he was in pain, it wasn't a look he saw often and his heart clenched. "I need to see Shinra." Izaya scowled, couldn't they go to the hospital? Why did they have to see the mad scientist in the lab coat?

Shizuo had figured Izaya would hate Shinra, so he started walking on his own, ready to break their entwined hands apart. It didn't matter if he broke his deal with Izaya, if he didn't get help, he might die. Not likely, but even monsters die from bullets. "I didn't say you could let go. I hate the guy, but I'm not letting you near him alone."

His vision was getting blurry from blood lost. Izaya held on to him, trying to support him as much as possible. By the time they were outside Shinra's door, Shizuo was leaning against it barely awake. Izaya used his other hand to knock loudly and continuously on the door. "What do you two want?" They stared at each other in hatred.

"I need you to help, Shizu-chan." Shinra barely glanced at the unconscious blond. "Let him die, why do I care? I don't like either of you." Izaya's knife was out of his pocket, pointing at the doctor. "Help him or I'll kill you. Even your precious Celty wouldn't be able to help you." Izaya wobbled as Shizuo's weight leaned on top of him. The blond had finally passed out. "Why would I want that headless thing to protect me? Fine. But my bill is triple for you."

"Don't jab him like that. If you hurt my Shizu-chan, I'll kill you." Shinra laughed at him, roughly treating the blond's injuries. Izaya grit his teeth, ready to grab his knife. "If you try and kill me, I'll let him die." Izaya froze. "Is it bad?" Shinra glared at him. "He was shot you idiot. Or someone so smart you always were stupid." On second thoughts maybe Izaya should hurt him.

"He was shot in the shoulder, nothing serious but he did lose a lot of blood." Shizuo hadn't woken up yet. "He'll be fine. Now get the hell out of my apartment." Izaya didn't want to be there, but he wasn't carrying an injured man around. "We're not leaving until he wakes up." Shinra turned away from him. "So being the crazy maniac you are, have you done any experiments lately?" He wasn't planning on coming back so now was the best time to ask.

"Why would I tell you?" Izaya sighed in irritation. "So you aren't behind the whole love to hate and hate to love incident." Shinra laughed in his face. "That sounds like a messed up love potion, why would I need to create something that stupid. Do I look like a lovesick idiot to you?"

No he didn't. It wasn't Shinra. But what he's said made sense. It was like a messed up love potion, the only one capable and probably desperate enough to do it was his ex secretary. She used to be head over heels pining for her brother. Maybe she had tried something more drastic.

"I'll kill you." Celty stopped her bike, before stepping off. She was tired, she had been breaking fights up, trying to keep some sort of peace. The new couple in front of her were insane. She recognized the girl with a replica of her head and the boy who had been obsessed. The girl had pens digging into her skin, her eyes full of madness, that would make Izaya shudder.

"I hate you Seji. You shouldn't be allowed to live. I hate you so much." The girls nails scratched at his face, while he embedded another pen into her hand. Celty quickly used her shadows to fling them apart. The boy sat up and smiled at her. "Sorry, I didn't see you. Thanks for helping me." The girl went for him again. This time the dullahan drew out her scythe using it to knock them both out. She hoped Shizuo was having better luck.

Shizuo woke up to the sound of blades flying through the air and the smashing sound of test tubes. He never thought he would see Izaya and Shinra fighting, sure they joked around but this... Shinra threw more glasses at the informant who dodged them with ease, Izaya moved with his knife and Shinra pulled out his scalpel and a large needle.

A small cough and both heads turned to look at the blond. Shinra turned back to their fight, but Izaya was smiling, his knife back in his pocket and arms draped over his Shizu-chan. "You're awake." Shizuo nodded, staring warily at the doctor. "Let's go, Shizu-chan." Izaya skipped towards the door. "Hold on."

Ignoring the needle, he stood in front of Shinra. "I don't care if you hate me, we used to be friends. But you hurt Celty. You tried to kill the one person who wanted to be with you." He watched as Shinra's mouth twisted into a crazed grin. He didn't want to hear it. "I hope you remember what you've done." Shizuo slammed his fist into Shinra's gut, walking away as he collapsed.

"I let go." Izaya smiled as he slipped his hand back into Shizuo's. "I had to protect you from that crazed doctor." Shizuo just nodded, taken back that Izaya was protecting him. "I figured it out." Izaya wasn't looking at Shizuo. Usually he would have kept the information back, so he could play a bit longer. Izaya looked up at the bandage wrapped around his shoulder. If he waited he could lose Shizu-chan next time.

Celty didn't care anymore. Her scythe was out in front of her, the blade blunt. It was taking too long to stop each fight. With her shadows surrounding her, she rode through the streets knocking everyone out. It was the quickest and safest option.

Mikado's apartment was as small as he remembered it. Izaya watched Shizuo knock on the door. "What?" The opened revealing his fired secretary. "Thats her." Before Namie could say anything, she was picked up and slung over the blond's shoulder. Izaya glared at her. Soon Shizu-chan. You'll be back to normal.


	8. Third day

**Third day**

Izaya led Shizuo to Yagiri Pharmaceuticals. The blond was carrying Namie over his shoulder, while Izaya carried Mikado. The teen was boring and he would have left him, but he could tell Namie was in love with him. If Namie refused to help them, he could always threaten the teen. His ex-secretary was struggling in vain. Mikado was unconscious.

Izaya smiled as Shizuo ripped the security door from it's hinges. "You look so cute when you do that, Shizu-chan." Shizuo blushed, throwing the door to the side. "Shut it, flea." Izaya's eyes followed him, see you're getting back to normal already. He shifted Mikado over his shoulder before following the blond inside.

Izaya looked at his phone, showing him the layout of the lab. He could still hear Namie struggling he small fists pounding on his back. Hitting my Shizu-chan like that. Should I cut off her hands? Izaya led them to the lab Namie worked in. Shizuo sighed, putting her down on the floor. "What did you do to everyone?"

Namie turned her head away, refusing to answer. Izaya let Mikado fall from his shoulder, crumpling to the floor."No. What are you doing?" She ran to the unconscious teen. "Don't hurt my love, you bastard." Izaya smirked down at her. "Then tell us what you did. You were experimenting right?" Namie glared up at him. "It was a love potion. I wanted him to love me back."

Izaya looked behind Namie, Shizuo had his fists clenched. "Celty is in pain because of you." Again with the Dullahan? Why did Shizu-chan care so much about her? "I admit it, I screwed up. Two of the potions mixed." They listened as she explained the foam had turned to dust, which she threw away. "Celty was right. It was the dust." Izaya hated the worried expression on the blond's face.

"Fix it." Namie glared at him again, hugging Mikado close to her. "I don't want to. He loves me." Izaya pulled out his knife, flicking it open. "Fix it or you're boyfriend will pay for your mistake." Namie screeched throwing her body over the teen. "Fine. Don't hurt him. Please don't hurt him." Izaya watched as she backed away slowly, running to grab what she needed.

"It's not working." Namie threw the vial away. "It's not doing it." Izaya lazily pointed the knife at the teen. The woman grabbed another vial. "I feel sorry for her." Izaya looked up, he was sitting in Shizuo's lap, the blond hadn't told him to get lost yet. That was a good thing. "Why is that? You blame her for the Dullahan's suffering right?

Shizuo shook his head. "I can't forgive her for Celty, but we are using her lover against her." Izaya glanced at the knife and shrugged. "This her mistake in the first place." Shizuo knew how cold hearted Izaya could be, but holding an unconscious teen hostage? "I need to call Celty, let her know where we are." He lifted Izaya off him with ease.

"Don't go." Izaya gripped onto his sleeve. Shizuo felt his face heat up. "I'll be back soon." He didn't think about the feel of Izaya's fingers on his as he pulled the fingers away from his sleeve. Something was changing. Was Celty right? He had been affected? No he couldn't be he was still acting normal. He didn't feel like smoking or drinking milk. He didn't feel like it. He didn't hate them. Then why couldn't he hit Izaya?

Shizuo froze. No he had never hit Izaya, even in high school. His moves were flashy, but nothing hit Izaya. He couldn't remember catching him either. Sure he had had chances, but he had never followed through, he had walked away as if he had lost him. Am I...?

Izaya kept an eye on Namie, she had thrown away two more vials. "I don't know what I'm doing wrong." Izaya wanted to leave her and find Shizu-chan. He had been gone too long. Mikado was moving slightly, before his eyes blinked open. "Where am I?" Namie smiled before putting the vial down. Izaya sighed flicking the knife. The woman glared at him going back to her experiment.

Celty stopped the bike as her phone rang. She knew it was Shizuo. Who else would be calling her now? Everyone hated her. She accepted the call listening on the other end. _Celty, we found out the_ _cause. Me and Izaya are at Yagiri Pharmaceuticals._ There was a long pause on the other end. _Celty. I'm not affected by that dust. I still care about everyone. But I think I love Izaya. _

Celty was shocked. _I think I always have. I never seriously injured him. Did I? _No he didn't. Shizuo tried not to harm anyone. But that didn't mean he was in love with Izaya. Celty cut the call racing to Yagiri Pharmaceuticals. The sooner everything was back to normal the better. Her blunt scythe was out, knocking everyone unconscious as she went.

"Shizu-chan!" Izaya smiled waving to him. Ugh, he's like a little kid. "Celty is on her way." He watched the flea's smile drop. "She's wasting her time being here." When would he stop being so jealous. Shizuo moved over to where Izaya was and sat down, the raven climbing into his lap. Shizuo couldn't help feel the soft strands.

I've realized I love you flea. But this isn't real, when this all ends, you'll go back to hating me and I'll pretend I hate you. "Shizu-chan. Are you playing with my hair?" Happy red eyes met his. "I'm checking for flea's." Izaya smirked. "Do you want to check below as well?" Shizuo looked away as he turned crimson. Why was Izaya always ahead of him?

He didn't know when he had fallen asleep or what time it was. Mikado was sleeping on the floor with Namie, their arms around each other. Celty was sleeping in one of the chairs, well he thought she was sleeping. He was next to Izaya, the flea, had his arms wrapped around him. He couldn't bring himself to move away.

"Good morning, Shizu-chan." Shizuo blinked as Izaya climbed on top of him. "It's the third day." The blond pushed him away. "No, you said the payments were until we found out what was wrong." Izaya moved back onto him smirking. "But everything isn't fixed yet. The payments still count." Shizuo blushed. "So I have to do this until, she fixes things?" In response, Izaya blocked the blond's head from moving with his arms, before his lips softly connected.

Damn it. Why does it feel so good? Izaya's tongue prodded his lips, he groaned when they opened automatically, allowing Izaya entrance to his mouth. The flea's tongue wrapped around his own, coaxing it into his own mouth. Shizuo lifted his arms, wrapping them around Izaya, pulling him closer, his fingers running through the black hair.

He could feel Izaya smiling into the kiss as their tongues played with each other. He wasn't sure who broke away first, but they both gasped for breath. His startled eyes meeting the lust filled ones above him. Izaya wasn't in love with him. He knew that, but he still joined in when Izaya kissed him again, making him breathless.

Shizuo stared at Izaya as he moved his head, to the blond's neck. "Flea, what are you doing?" Izaya smiled into his neck. "The payment for the third day is kisses." Shizuo groaned. "But they hadn't agreed just on the lips. He should have known Izaya would pull something like this." Shizuo flinched as Izaya sucked on his skin, biting down hard and leaving his mark.

Shizuo shivered as Izaya unbuttoned his shirt, making small kiss marks over his chest and abdomen. His back arched as Izaya kissed his nipple. He was sure that didn't count, but this was the flea. He never played fair. He could feel the cheater grinning into his skin, happy that things had gone his way. It didn't help, when Izaya started moving his hips, their clothed erections rubbing against each other. "Izaya stop." Izaya looked up at him innocently. "I'm just kissing you." He went back to what he was doing, leaving Shizuo helpless.

"Shizu-chan. I love you." Shizuo blinked, no he didn't. He had to remember Izaya hated him. When everything was back to normal. He would still hate him. He knew that, but it still hurt. "I...love you too, flea." He shouldn't have said it, but right now he couldn't help himself. At the moment Izaya was in love with him. When everything was back to normal, no one would remember anything. He hoped.

"Ugh, that's a gross sight to wake up to." Izaya ignored Namie, focusing on Shizu-chan. "You're finally back." Shizu-chan loved him again. But why was he back to normal? Everyone else wasn't. "Flea, get off me." He could feel Celty looking at them, noting that Shizuo's shirt was open, his body lined with hickeys. "Are you sure? You're hard." Shizuo stood hurriedly, grabbing Celty and storming from the room. _He's not in love with you Shizuo. It's not real. _Shizuo sighed. "I know. I know that."

Celty watched as he walked away, he needed some time to calm down and think things through. But she knew Shizuo didn't love easily and once everything was back to normal and he realized Izaya hated him, her friend would break.

She turned back around to see Izaya glaring at her from the door. "What did you say to Shizu-chan?" Celty typed slowly on her screen. "He's mine, Dullahan." Celty shoved the screen in his face. _I wish that you really loved him. _ Izaya turned away from her. "I do." Now, but when everything is back to normal...


	9. For normality

**For normality**

_A/N: Feeling slightly better, but then again I haven't been outside for two days, so I'll know when the air hits me. If not doctor's tomorrow. And on with the story. I actually stared at the previous chapter for an hour before anything came into my head. _

"Damn it." Shizuo sighed as Namie cursed again. She was failing, at this rate no one would be back to normal. Izaya was sitting on his lap, arms wrapped around his neck, trailing kisses along his neck. Since it was part of the payment he could say anything,besides that he liked it. Soon they wouldn't even touch.

He placed his hand on Izaya's hip, adding an extra bit of contact. He noticed Celty watching him, wondering why he was so stupid, giving into his feelings. She was worried for him, he hoped everyone forgot how they were acting, especially Shinra. He didn't need to know how much of a jerk he was, how much me had hurt Celty.

Would Izaya forget? Would he forget how clingy he was and how much he had done to him? Could he handle it when everything went back to normal? When Izaya would hate him again? "What're you thinking about? Shizu-chan?" Izaya forced their eyes to meet. So much love showed in them. "It doesn't matter."

Izaya bit his lip harshly. "Don't lie, Shizu-chan. Was it something Celty wrote?" Shizuo shook his head, focusing on the concerned expression on Izaya's face. "I was wondering if everyone would forget." Izaya paused for a second. "We'll find out, If Namie ever hurries up." Izaya kissed him again, Shizuo wrapping his arms around the smaller frame. "I hope you forget."

Izaya looked up at him. "I won't forget, Shizu-chan. Nothing will change. I'll still love you." But you won't. You don't realize what's happened to you. "It's not working." Izaya glared at his old secretary. "Why can't you do it?" The woman glared back at him. "I don't know. Wait, the blond and the one with the helmet. You aren't affected are you?"

Izaya glared at her, trying to cover the blond with his body. "You're not experimenting on my Shizu-chan." Shizuo flinched away at the sight of the needle. "If you try it, I'll kill you." Since when was Izaya so possessive over him? "Then you're happy for everyone to stay as they are?" Within seconds, his switchblade was knocking the needle from her hand. "As long as Shizu-chan is safe."

"You didn't need him when you started this mess, you don't need him now." Izaya hopped off the blond's lap, gripping his hand tightly. "Lets go back, Shizu-chan." Izaya turned to Celty. "Namie can handle things here, I'm going back to my apartment. Bring Mikado-kun." Mikado struggled as he was lifted by the Dullahan. "When you've fixed your mistake, you can have him back."

Namie scowled at him, but went back to what she was doing. The sooner she had the antidote, the sooner she could get Mikado back. From the corner of her eye, she watched him being carried away. Why could Izaya be happy but not her?

By the time Izaya and Shizuo reached the informant's apartment, Celty and Mikado were already waiting outside. Izaya unlocked the door letting them inside. "Untie me." Shizuo frowned at the voice coming from inside. "That would be, Masaomi-kun." The tied up blond looked up, smiling at Izaya. "Izaya you're finally back. I missed you."

Izaya grimaced, moving closer to Shizuo. Mikado openly glared at the teen. "Weak as usual." The blond turned to glare at him. "The Dollar's leader finally shows up? Let me out of here and I'll teach you a lesson." Mikado kicked him. "I think you look better like this." Shizuo sighed turning to Celty. "Knock them out."

Izaya smiled at the unconscious teens on the floor. "Watch them." His arm tightened closer around the blond's. Celty knew what he was planning, showing Shizuo the message on screen. _You don't have to do this. It's not real Shizuo. _The blond smiled, placing a hand on Celty's helmet. Izaya was glaring at her, trying to look over the screen.

"Shizu-chan? I want to spend some time with you." Shizuo blushed, knowing exactly what he meant and meaning of Celty's words. "I know, but this is my only chance." Celty typed something else. Shizuo covered the screen with his hand. "I know you're worried. Once everything is fixed, everything will go back to normal." Izaya was looking between the two of them. "What are you talking about?"

Shizuo removed his hand from Celty's helmet, smiling at Izaya. "It's nothing." Izaya looked between them again, before sighing. "Let's go, Shizu-chan." Shizuo let Izaya lead them up to the bedroom, closing the door behind them. Celty collapsed on the sofa, the helmet rolling from her shoulders. Shizuo, you'll regret this. You'll only get hurt.

Izaya happily stripped them, pushing Shizuo to lay down on the bed. The informant straddled him, attacking the blond's neck, his hands running down Shizuo's sides. "Sex isn't the payment for another few days, but since you're back to normal and we love each other..." Shizuo didn't say anything, his arms pulling Izaya closer.

He didn't know how much longer they had, but until Izaya glared at him with hatred in his eyes, he would hold onto what they had, whether it was fake or real it didn't matter. "What are you thinking about?" Izaya's hand cupped his cheek, making their eyes meet. "Us." Izaya smiled, moving his thumb slowly. "Good."

Their lips met, Izaya full of love for the blond. Shizuo full of desperation, knowing this would soon be over. Hands moved clutching tighter to each other, as their tongues played between them, both hoping it would never end. Izaya knew something was bothering the blond, he could feel it in the way Shizuo threw everything at him. The blond was desperate.

"Shizu-chan. I'm not going anywhere." They both gasped for breath as they broke the kiss, their lips moist. "When Namie finally fixes this..." Izaya smiled at him. "I'll still be here, Shizu-chan." The blond turned away, refusing to meet Izaya's eyes. He knew he should have continued pushing Izaya away. "Promise?" Izaya kissed him again, before forcing Shizuo to look at him. "I promise, Shizu-chan."

Celty stared at the time, Shizuo had been up there for a long time. She didn't want to see her friend get hurt. The two teens were still unconscious, though see would need to go out again, or people would start waking up. When this was finally over, would Shinra apologize? Would he feel bad for what he had done?

Something filtered through her self pity and worry for Shizuo. She was being called. It was the presence she had been searching for, her reason for existence. Her head, she could feel it stronger than ever. But that meant Izaya had it all along. She ignored the anger welling up in her. She couldn't hurt Izaya, not since Shizuo cared for him.

But it was hope, her head was here. She didn't know what powers she had with it, but if she could reverse everything, If Shinra was back to his old self, she would be happy. Celty checked under Izaya's desk, behind the curtain, anywhere her head could be. She turned to the bookcase and started pulling out the books.

"Whats that noise?" Shizuo could hear the faint sound of something falling. Izaya sighed in annoyance, that Celty could interrupt them. "Whatever it is, Celty can handle it." Though he had a feeling of what she was doing, it was fine. She could have her head back. He didn't need it anymore, he didn't know why he took it in the first place.

The small moan he heard beneath him made him smile, ah that was right, he had Shizu-chan. Izaya wiggled his fingers making the blond squirm. "Do that again." The blond's eyes were glazed, his cheeks tinted red, trying to get Izaya to touch that spot again. "Here?" Shizuo jolted, wondering why the hell it felt so good.

Izaya's hand stroking his length, as another finger made it's way to join the other two. "Shizu-chan." Shizuo couldn't stop the small whine that left his lips, as the fingers left him. His face flushed knowing Izaya had heard him. "Ready, Shizu-chan." He flinched as he felt something larger than three fingers, push into him. "Re-lax." Better said than done, but he managed it.

Izaya waited until Shizuo's breathing eased, before he moved. The blond moaned as Izaya pulled out slowly, until just the tip was in. "Iza-ya. Do it." Izaya nodded kissing him gently, before thrusting back in. "Shizu-chan. Are you okay?" Shizuo nodded, but he was sweating. It was uncomfortable and hurt, but then Izaya brushed that spot again.

The bedsheets were ripped and useless, Shizuo clung onto Izaya instead, his fingers digging into the smaller frame. "Shizu-chan. Watch your strength." Izaya pumped in and out of him, trying to ignore the pain in his shoulder, where the marks Shizuo was making would probably bruise. "Izaya." Izaya groaned as he heard Shizuo call for him in that voice. "Izaya."

Shizuo arched his back, white filling his vision as he came. He lay there breathing harshly as he came down from his high. His muscles tightening around Izaya. "Shizu-chan." Izaya groaned as Shizuo tightened around him, before releasing himself, covering the blond's insides. Izaya collapsed on top of the blond, pulling out.

Shizuo turned his tired gaze to Izaya. He didn't regret it, but he was sure Izaya would. "I'll go get us something to clean with." The blond watched as he pulled himself up, going to the bathroom. Izaya came back smiling, holding up a wet cloth. Shizuo felt his eyes close tiredness seeping in.

Celty stared in shock at her head. She had been searching for it for so long. It was in a container, eyes closed. Now that she finally had it back, what should she do? She had stopped searching for it once she had accepted her relationship with Shinra. He was scared that she would lose her memories.

But her Shinra wasn't there anymore. Celty smashed the container, watching the liquid flood over the books. After all this time, it was in her hands. Shinra was scared she would lose her memories. She was scared it wouldn't accept her back. Her shoulders slumped as she thought about the current Shinra. He hated her. Shizuo was with Izaya, accepting Izaya would never really love him.

No, it didn't matter what happened. This was for normality. Celty focused on her head, wondering how to wake it up. "I need you." Her shadows spiked in surprise, as her thoughts were spoken through her lips. "It doesn't matter what happens. As long as everyone is back to normal." Then why was the expression on her face so sad?

She didn't want to see it anymore, Celty placed her head on her shoulders, finally feeling whole again. "I'm sorry Shizuo. I have to fix this." The Dullahan moved towards the two sleeping teens.

Shizuo blinked looking around the room, Izaya was sleeping next to him. We slept together, it really happened. He felt rather than saw the blackness of Celty's shadow cover everything. He was sure he passed out for s few seconds, he couldn't tell. He did want a cigarette though.

"Ugh." Shizuo glanced down at Izaya, he was just waking up. What should he do? Say good morning? Red eyes met his, Izaya blinked before sitting up in shock, staring at Shizuo a mixture of confusion and hatred in his eyes. Shizuo flinched looking away. So everyone is back to normal.

"What the hell?" Izaya was glaring at him, trying to figure out what was going on. "What are you doing here? Shizu-chan." He was wrong, he couldn't deal with that gaze. He didn't want Izaya to hate him. Shizuo sighed before punching him in the stomach. Izaya coughed before he passed out.

Shizuo reached over gently stroking his cheek. "It was fun, flea." He quickly dressed, making sure Izaya was covered, before making his way downstairs. "Celty?" The room was a mess, books were scattered everywhere, there was a smashed container with liquid. Shizuo stepped over to his friend. She was unconscious, lying by the two teens, but what surprised him was that she had her head back.

"So, you had it Izaya." He shouldn't have been surprised, it was the sort of thing Izaya would do. Shizuo gently picked his friend up, carrying her from the apartment. He let the door close behind him, finally separating him and Izaya.


	10. I remember

**I remember**

You broke your promise. But it was a promise Shizuo knew Izaya wouldn't be able to keep. One that they shouldn't have even made. Judging by Izaya's reaction, he was either confused or didn't remember a thing. Remembering the look in those red eyes, he hoped Izaya didn't remember anything.

As soon as he had left the apartment carrying Celty, he went back to his own apartment. He didn't have time to think about the mess he had made with Izaya, his friend still hadn't woken up. It had been a few hours now, she was lying in his bed, while he sat on the edge, becoming a chain smoker. Shizuo threw the third packet away, pulling out another one. He would need to get more.

He didn't know what to do about Izaya yet. It was clear the flea hated him, but he had woken up with the blond next to him. Shizuo sighed, they wouldn't chase each other anymore, he knew that. Things would be awkward. No, the only one who knew what he was going through was Celty, she was the one who had tried to stop him and he hadn't listened.

He finished his cigarette, stubbing it out in the ash tray, before lighting another. He didn't regret it. He loved Izaya, why shouldn't they share their feelings? Even if one of them was a lie. He decided he wasn't angry, it wasn't Izaya's fault. If anything he pitied the flea, for not being in control, for being forced to love a monster.

Shizuo sighed again, moving across the room, to open the window. It wasn't good for Celty to breathe in that much smoke. The room reeked of nicotine, but at the moment he didn't care. As long as nothing happened to Celty it was fine. He could wallow in self pity another time. If Izaya went out of his way to ignore him, he would have more than enough free time. Celty had been right.

Ikebukuro would be awkward, not just Izaya. Vorona had shot him, how would she feel about that? Tom had said he hated him. The only one who he hadn't seen act differently was Kasuka. His brother and Celty were the only ones left. He finished his current cigarette, staring at the packet. If he didn't stop, he'd have to go to the shops. He'd have to face everyone.

Shizuo sighed, putting the packet in the top draw. He would have to do something else to keep himself occupied, something that didn't involve thinking about the flea. His friend had always come through for him. Celty opened her eyes and blinked, looking around the room. Shizuo stared back, seeing Celty with a head, was different.

"Celty, you're awake." The Dullahan blinked again. "Is that my name?" Shizuo paused, Celty's voice was a lot softer than he thought it would be, but that wasn't the only thing that stopped him. "Don't you remember?" He groaned as his friend shook her head. He knew that it had been Celty, that had fixed everything. She was always there to save him.

Celty had her hands on her face, feeling the features of her head. "Who am I? Who are you?" Shizuo let his head drop in his hands. He felt like he had lost someone else. "Your name is Celty, you're my friend." There was no point in telling her everything, especially not about Shinra. "I'm Celty. What's your name?" Shizuo smiled sadly. "Shizuo."

He had decided to wait until Celty had woken up. Since she had been with him all the way, he would stay with her. Whether they would've confronted Shinra or whatever they decided to do. Celty didn't know who she was. His friend had amnesia, was she telling him to start again? "Shizuo. Can I stay with you?"

Shizuo stared at his phone. It had taken a long time for him to accept his decision, but he was still struggling. One call to his brother, that was all he needed to do. He would leave Ikebukuro and take Celty with him, they could both have a new life. He glanced over at her, she was trying to pull her leather jumpsuit off. "Why couldn't I lose my memory as well?"

Kasuka answered after the third ring. _Nii-san_ Same as usual. "Kasuka, how have you been?" There was a pause on the other end. Of course his brother would now there was something up. Kasuka had always stood by him. "I'm thinking of leaving Ikebukuro for a while. Do you know anywhere to stay?" Maybe he should have another cigarette. _I'll arrange for you to stay somewhere. Do you want to be found? Nii-san. _Did he? No they needed a new start. "No. Not for a while."

Shizuo said goodbye, wishing his brother the best. They would see each other soon anyway. Celty was staring at him in curiosity, still struggling with her clothes. "We'll be going away for a while." Celty nodded, smiling at him. "Can I get some new clothes?" Shizuo glanced at the jumpsuit. "It's up to you." It was weird seeing her smile. He could imagine it when she didn't have her head. Celty always smiled at him. "I want something a bit looser." He reached for his phone, texting Kasuka to add some female clothing. "I guess I better pack. Do you want to help?"

Izaya blinked, groaning as he woke up. Maybe if he went back to sleep? There was no such luck, he had tried again and again. Short of hitting his head through a brick wall, nothing was helping. Shizuo hadn't held back on the punch to the stomach. But he was glad the blond hated him. His memories were slightly disturbing.

They were vivid enough to be memories, but they could be a dream. The slide show playing through his head, was making him feel ill. He had willingly come on to Shizu-chan and declared his love? They hated each other, everyone knew that. He cursed covering his head with the pillow. Everything was in perfect sequence, there were no gaps, like his usual dreams. He had woken up and remembered perfectly.

He remembered tricking Shizu-chan to touch him in the shower, to carry him piggyback. Getting jealous of Celty and declaring, the blond belonged to him. Shizu-chan getting shot to protect him from Shiki. The kisses between them as a form of payment. Shizu-chan falling for his advances. His lips mapping out every inch of the blond. He could still feel that tight heat around him. Damn it. It had to be a dream, if not everyone in Ikebukuro had gone through the same thing.

Izaya sat up, moving quickly from the bed. He dressed before hurrying downstairs. If it was real Masaomi would be tied up downstairs. His relief was cut short as he took in the state of the room. Books were all over the floor, but what drew his attention was the smashed and empty container. Celty's head was gone. The day was getting worse.

Masaomi was still tied up, sitting opposite him was Mikado, both of them were looking at each other awkwardly. "Kida-kun, I'm sorry." The blushing teen stood, making his way to the door. He froze when he saw Izaya, his blush deepening. "Orihara-san. S-sorry." Mikado looked down at the floor in embarrassment, before running out of the apartment.

"Izaya." Izaya looked down at the tied up teen, usually he would tease him, but today he didn't feel like it. "Masaomi-kun. Do you remember everything?" The younger blond stared at him before nodding. "I hurt Mikado and I confessed my love to you of all people. What the hell was I thinking?" So it wasn't a dream, he had confirmed something he already knew.

Izaya crouched down, reaching for the knot. "Get out." Kida nodded, hurrying after Mikado. The same way Izaya had desperately chased after Shizu-chan. But he had caught him. He remembered everything hate to love and vice versa. Since Namie was still fired, he would need to do everything himself. He busied himself, tidying his books away, pausing to bang his head against the bookcase at certain memories. Why would he tell Shizu-chan, he loved him?

He couldn't call Shiki, he wasn't ready for the you tried to shoot me conversation. He didn't feel like going out to check the damage. Izaya leaned his head against the desk, trying to block out Shizuo. He wouldn't face him for a while, it would be too awkward for the both of them. Eventually he would forget and so would the blond.

Namie would pay for her mistake. Did she want her brother to fall in love with her that badly? He couldn't get the blond out of his head. His flushed face, the way he squirmed and moaned underneath him. Izaya cursed as the tightness in his pants told him he was hard. Damn you, Namie. Damn you, Shizu-chan.

He should have known, it would only be a matter of time. He remembered about Celty as well, so it wasn't surprising the love sick doctor was on the phone crying. _My beloved Celty. What did I do? _Izaya sighed, he wasn't in the mood to be dealing with anyone. No he had to do something. Anything to get these memories out of his head. "I'll be there soon."

He was out of the door, making his way down the streets. The last time he had seen them, they were chaos, everyone was trying to kill each other or make out. Now it was dead, the streets were empty. The few couples that were out, acted awkwardly. So everyone remembers.

Izaya smiled in relief as he spotted a familiar van as smashed up as before. At last someone other than confused couples. He should have turned away. There were only two people near it. Togusa was staring in horror at it. "What have I done. My baby." The other one was Walker, he was without Erika. Strangely that was weirder than anything he had seen.

"Ne, Yumasaki-kun. Where's the other one and Dotachin?" It seemed that was the wrong question, both faces dropped. "Erika, doesn't want to see anyone." Probably upset, she destroyed her beloved manga. He noticed the way Togusa flinched as he mentioned Dotachin. The ringing of his phone said he was staying too long.

Izaya braced himself as he knocked on the door. He had no idea how to comfort his friend. The door swung open, The usually calm and slightly psychotic doctor clung to Izaya, tears running down his face. "If you get snot on my coat, I'll have to cut you." Shinra ignored him, burrowing his face deeper into Izaya's chest. "What did I do? My beloved Celty."

Izaya managed to get them into the apartment, grimacing at the mess on his coat. Shinra was still a sobbing wreck on the sofa. "I tried to kill her. Why would I do that? Maybe Celty was right about the aliens." Izaya shook his head, filling him in on Namie's failed experiment. "It's her fault. She turned me against Celty. But I was the one with the scalpel."

"Izaya find her for me. I need to apologize." Shinra was practically on his knees. "Can't you text her?" Shinra shook his head. "I've tried there's no connection. She doesn't want to talk to me." Or her phone went dead. "Have you tried looking for her?" The doctor nodded. "I looked everywhere, the streets are empty. I've checked the rooftops, the park. Anywhere she likes to go."

Izaya forced the words from his mouth. "Have you asked, Shizu-chan?" Shinra shook his head. "His door was open, when I went. The apartment has been abandoned." So Shizu-chan has run away? Were things that awkward for him? "I'm surprised though. By what you said those two are the only ones who know what really happened." That's true, didn't Namie want to experiment on Shizu-chan? Ah. Now he remembered, Shizu-chan hadn't been affected, probably because of his abnormal body. The blond actually loved Izaya. Shinra watched him concerned as he banged his head against the edge of the sofa. Why did I make that promise? "I'll see if I can track down Celty. She can't be that hard to find." Though she may have her head back. "What about Shizuo?" Izaya didn't answer, he left the apartment with his thoughts on the blond. Good question. What was he supposed to do now?


	11. Dreams

**Dreams**

Skilled fingers played along his thighs, moving upwards towards his twitching erection. That sinful tongue moved from his stomach up to his neck, red eyes connected with his while he was doing it. Izaya was always a tease. "Hurry up, flea." He only got a cheeky smirk as a reply. "So impatient, Shizu-chan. Why don't you tell me what you want?"

His face turned crimson at the thought. "You didn't have a problem when we did it the first time." Maybe it was because the flea was back to his usual self. "Are you going to put it in or not?" If Izaya didn't stop playing around, he'd have to take care of it himself. "Don't spoil it, Shizu-chan. Why don't I show you how it feels when you don't wait?"

Shizuo bit his lip as Izaya sheathed himself without any preparation. "Fuck." He cursed at the burning sensation and the sudden feeling of being full, maybe he should have let Izaya do whatever he wanted. Not that Izaya was any better, he looked like he was in pain. "Shi-zu-ch-an. Re-lax." How was he meant to do that. It hurt.

Izaya leaned forward joining their lips, while his hand fisted the blond's member, distracting him from the pain in his lower half. "Izaya. Move." He had been distracted enough. Izaya pulled out, before thrusting back in. Shizuo clung to the sheets, his fingers curling. His back arched as his spot was hit, making him call out the flea's name.

Izaya turned Shizuo into a whimpering mess, craving for more. Only he could make the blond feel like this. "Do you like that, Shizu-chan?" Shizuo opened his eyes, annoyed he had stopped. "Keep going flea." His red eyes were full of lust for the blond. "So cute, my Shizu-chan." Shizuo glared at him. "I'm not cute."

He said nothing moving deep inside Shizuo, hitting that spot every time. Why hadn't they done this before? So much wasted time. He hadn't realised his Shizu-chan was so adorable. The soft teddy bear, hiding behind the mask of a monster. He had almost fallen for it. "I-zaya." Watery eyes full of pleasure gazed up at him, as he came. "I won't let you go, Shizu-chan." No one else would get to see his discovery.

Shizuo and Izaya jolted awake, both looking down at their soiled boxers. Damn it. Why a dream like that. Both the blond and the raven, climbed out of their different beds heading towards the bathroom. They needed a cold shower. Shouldn't everything be over? So why were they still thinking of each other?

Shizuo groaned running his fingers through his hair as he left the shower. He had been as quiet as possible, trying not to wake the sleeping woman in the next bed. Celty had decided she didn't want to be on her own, Shizuo agreed, moving the two beds into one room. He felt better with her around, he needed a friend, even if she didn't remember him.

"Shizuo?" The blond looked guiltily at his room mate. "Good morning, Celty. Sleep well?" She nodded. "I didn't dream. Is that normal?" The blond shrugged, he didn't know. Celty wasn't human. "Did you sleep okay? I heard you making sounds in your sleep." Where was the ground to swallow him? "Just a nightmare. I'm fine. Why don't you have a shower?"

Now Izaya was infecting his dreams. He needed to do something. Shizuo sighed making breakfast for two, while Celty showered. Apart from her kindness, there was nothing the same to the original. Because she had her head she didn't need the helmet and she could talk. She had decided she didn't like her black jumpsuit.

At the moment she was wearing jeans and t-shirts that Kasuka supplied, but they didn't seem to suit her. They could go shopping for something she liked. He hadn't taken her to a hospital, since the only one who knew how to deal with her was Shinra.

"You made breakfast?" Celty smiled as she came into the room, her hair still wet. "It's just toast." She shook her head, sitting next to him. "You still made it. Thank you." Did she smile the same without her head? He could see why Shinra had fallen in love with her. "You didn't dry your hair?" Celty touched the wet tips. "I thought it would dry quickly."

Shizuo finished his own toast, before going into the bedroom. Kasuka had rented an apartment for them, he had left the wardrobe full of jeans for Celty, since he didn't know what she liked. His brother had left him some more bartender suits, but he wouldn't be wearing them for long. He would need to change as well.

Kasuka had left him with some money, so they could both go without jobs for a while and live comfortably, Shizuo promised to pay him back. Their bedroom had a tv on the wall, a few dvds all with Kasuka in and a makeup table for Celty in case she wanted to use it. Shizuo grabbed the hair dryer and hairbrush. "Celty have you finished?"

Seconds later his friend came into the room. "Yes, did you need me?" Shizuo showed her the hairdryer. "Do you want me to dry your hair for you?" Celty nodded smiling, she sat down in front of Shizuo, who sat on the end of the bed. "Thank you for caring about me." The blond didn't answer, turning on the hairdryer.

"Should we go shopping? I need to wear something other than bartender suits." Celty looked down at her self. "I'm grateful to your brother, but I want something different." They both left the apartment, heading towards the shops. Shizuo still didn't know his way around, but he was more than strong enough to deal with any problems. He felt sorry for the one who pissed Celty off.

He had never been in the female clothing section, his movements were a little stiff and awkward, wishing that Celty could do it on her own. She was happily browsing the clothing racks. "Shizuo what do you think?" She was holding up a small blue dress. "If you like it." Celty smiled before heading off to the changing rooms, Shizuo keeping her in sight.

Celty was more comfortable in dresses than jeans. Shizuo paid for their stuff and they both changed before they left. Celty was wearing the blue dress, with a summer hat and matching shoes. Shizuo had changed his bartender suit for dark jeans, white shirt and trainers, so his movement wasn't restricted. Celty smiled up at him, making her seem younger than she was.

Izaya stormed out of the shower, why the hell was he dreaming about Shizu-chan? He was in a horrible mood, which only got worse as he answered the phone. "Izaya have you found her? Have you found my beloved Celty?" Give me a break. "I've just woken up Shinra." Not quite true, he had been awake dealing with his problem.

"I'm coming over. Drop whatever work you're doing and find her." Izaya hung up he couldn't be bothered dealing with his love struck friend. He ate his breakfast, switching on his computer. He might as well, search for Celty. He tried the chat room, seeing that Celty hadn't logged in. So she didn't want to talk to Kanra or Tanaka Taro.

He answered the door to Shinra, letting his friend babble on about how much he loved Celty. He had checked the Dollars boards, the cctv and emailed a few observant people, no one had seen the Dullahan. He came to the conclusion that she wasn't in Ikebukuro anymore. Did that mean that Shizu-chan wasn't either? "Your face is red." Izaya glared at Shinra. Now he decides to pay attention. "Have you heard from Shizuo?" Izaya went back to his search. "Should I have? You know we hate each other." Shinra only smiled, irritating him. He didn't care about Shizu-chan.

Shinra was sleeping on the sofa, until he had found Celty, the doctor was staying with him. Meaning Shinra wanted to keep an eye on him. Izaya spent the rest of the day double checking cctv, for both Shizu-chan and Celty, afterall he had a feeling they were together. Why did that thought make him feel sick?

This time he couldn't tell he was dreaming. Shizuo was laying on the bed next to him. "Shizu-chan?" The blond smiled at him, making his heart ache. "Flea." This was different, every dream he had was the two of them having sex. Shizu-chan was just laying there. "Shouldn't we be having sex?" Shizuo laughed. "I thought you didn't love me?"

"I don't, we hate each other remember." The blond nodded, sitting up on the bed. "Which is why nothing should change." Izaya sat up as well, meeting his eyes. "Good, it was better before." Shizuo shook his head. "It's too late now, we can't go back only forwards." Shizu-chan? "Which is why i'm leaving. If you don't love me then we have nothing."

Izaya watched as Shizuo turned towards him, gripping his chin gently. "Good bye Izaya." The blond kissed him softly, before leaving the bed and the room. Izaya sat where he was stunned, he hadn't expected that. Why would Shizu-chan finally come back to tell him he was leaving? Damn protozoan, always so unpredictable.

Izaya jumped out of the bed, opening the bedroom door. There was nothing there, he stepped back slamming the door. The door splintered, making him fall backwards. "Izaya! Wake up." Shinra was above him shaking him. "What do you want?" Shinra actually looked concerned. "You were groaning in your sleep." Was he? What was that dream about anyway? It was weird but at least he hadn't woken up hard.

It stayed in his head, as he showered, it was still there as he made breakfast and couldn't eat it. He couldn't get Shizu-chan's words out of his head. He spent all of his time searching for Celty and Shizu-chan, not realising how desperate he was getting. Where would the brute go? The only one he knew outside of Ikebukuro was...

Shinra jumped as Izaya slammed his head against the keyboard. "Izaya?" Izaya ignored him, how could he not have realised? Shizu-chan would go to Kasuka, his beloved brother. Why had he wasted so much time? "Izaya, I'm worried. Have you seen your reflection? Izaya waved him away. "Shouldn't you be worrying about Celty?" Shinra stood up from the sofa, grabbing his arm. "Come with me."

Izaya followed him into the bathroom, where Shinra forced him to look at his reflection. "Look Izaya. You need to rest." His face was pale and he had bags under his eyes. "A couple of days can make a difference." Shinra squeezed his arm. "Izaya! I've been staying with you for a week." Izaya turned back to his reflection, seeing the look in his own eyes.

He looked back at himself and laughed. He couldn't think of anything else to do. "Izaya?" Izaya kept laughing, it was so stupid. He was always in control. How had he managed to lose a week, searching for Shizu-chan? And that dream. Izaya was still laughing as he banged his head against the mirror. The dreams, the look in his eyes, the frantic search. He missed him, he missed Shizu-chan. He couldn't admit that he might be feeling something else, not yet.


	12. Found you

**Found you**

_Hello? _Now how should he go about it? "Hello, Kasuka. I'm looking for Shizu-chan." There was no answer from the other side. He handn't expected one, Kasuka Heiwajima didn't show any emotion except for when he was acting. _Who's asking? _Had Shizu-chan told him? "Izaya Orihara."

Shinra was watching him in the background. Izaya was agitated, he needed to talk to Shizuo, maybe they could sort things out. _I'm sorry, I can't help you. _Shinra could hear the dial tone from where he was, wincing as Izaya threw the phone. "Damn Heiwajimas. I'm going out." Shinra said nothing as the door closed.

Ikebukuro was quiet as usual without Shizu-chan. He found himself wondering around aimlessly, disappointed that he was safely walking around. He was relieved when his phone rang. "Hello Dotachin." There was a sigh on the other end. _Can you meet me in Russian Sushi? _It would give him something to do. "I'll be there in five minutes."

"Izaya, by sushi." Simon was back to his usual happy self. "Cheap sushi. Good for you." Izaya walked past him, going to the back, where Kadota was sitting. "You came." The informant nodded, sitting down. "What do you want, Dotachin?" Kadota looked worried. "Erika has gone missing. I was hoping you could find her." Another one?

"Didn't you know where she was?" Kadota sighed, taking his hat off. "We did, she wouldn't leave her room or talk to walker." Izaya waited for him to continue. "She ripped up all her manga, smashed all her dvd's, nearly everything she owns was destroyed." He remembered Erika and Walker hated each other when they were affected. Another ruined relationship.

"Do you know where she might have gone?" Kadota stared at him before asking his own question. "Are you okay, Izaya? You don't seem your usual self." Izaya waved him away. "I'm fine. You didn't answer my question." He was tapping the table impatiently. "I don't know. Walker thinks she's left Ikebukuro." Another one following Shizu-chan's footsteps.

"I saw your sisters yesterday." Izaya glanced up. Ah, they would have tried to kill each other. "They had some nasty cuts and bruises, but they seemed happy." Why was he telling him about his sisters? "They left for Akihabara, something about Kasuka Hanejima filming." Now that was interesting. Kadota was still talking, but his mind was slotting the puzzle pieces into place.

"Akiba is known for Anime and otaku merchandise. It seems like somewhere Karisawa would go." Kadota thought about it, before pulling his phone out. Izaya waited, observing the rest of the room. "Walker agrees with you. He'll go there to look for her." Maybe Izaya should go as well, Let Shinra know he had a lead on Celty. He got up to leave, Kadota looking up at him. "Don't you want to eat?"

His usual pace sped up, until he was going at the same speed, when he was chased by the blond. He made it back to his apartment opening the door. Shinra looked up at him from the sofa. "Everything okay?" Izaya logged back into his computer, going back to the cctv. "I think I know where they are." Shinra sat up paying attention. "Where?"

"Akihabara." Shinra laughed. "Why would they go there?" Izaya didn't look up from his screen. "Kasuka is filming there." Shinra smiled, knowing that's where they would be. The informant went back to scanning the cctv, now that he knew what he was looking for. Shinra waited patiently, if you count tapping the edge of the sofa with his fingers.

Izaya was looking at the station camera. Finally he saw the familiar bartender suit that the blond wore. He paused the video, focusing on Shizu-chan. He couldn't see very well, but he looked sad and confused, nothing like his usual self. Next to him was a girl, with the head he had kept from her. So Celty did have her head.

He couldn't describe the feeling that filled him, when he saw the blond's image. Or the one, when Shizu-chan took Celty's hand as they got onto the train. But he knew where they were now, or at least what train they had taken. "Found them."

"Have we been here before?" Celty smiled up at Shizuo as they walked through the park. Shizuo shook his head. "No, before this I stayed in Ikebukuro." Celty had insisted they hold hands, she felt safe that way. "It's peaceful here, like nothing can hurt me." Shizuo laughed, as he breathed smoke from his cigarette. "If you count the maid cafe's and otakus. This place was made for Kadota's gang."

Speaking of which. "Shizu-Shizu." What was she doing here? Celty was watching him closely. "Do you know her?" It was too late, the crazy otaku ran up to them, stopping in front of them. "What are you doing here? Ikebukuro is boring without you. Even Iza-Iza seems down." Shizuo's chest ached as he heard Izaya's name.

"Who are you?" Celty spoke up, squeezing the blond's hand. "Me? I'm Erika Karisawa. Who are you?" Shizuo was there to help if she needed it. "I'm Celty Sturleson." The otaku was glancing between the two. "You look so cute together, but you should have been with Iza-Iza." Erika was sulking as they continued walking.

"Why are you here? There's usually a boy with you." Erika lowered her head. "I'm here to get better. I shredded all my manga, destroyed all my belongings and tried to kill Yumacchi. I'm hoping being here will make me better." It was better than his reason, he was only here because his brother was. In the end, they could have gone anywhere. "It wasn't your fault. It was a love potion gone wrong. Everyone got affected."

Erika smiled, knowing she wasn't the only one. "I need to start again. Re buy all my stuff and hopefully make up with Yumacchi, if I can." Shizuo knew what she meant, at some point they would need to go back and face the ones they cared about. "I'm going to buy more, see you later Shizu-Shizu." Celty watched as she skipped away. "I don't think she likes me." Shizuo shrugged.

"Where should we go now?" The blond thought for a minute, Kasuka had offered to take them out. "My brother's taking us somewhere." Celty nodded, following Shizuo to where they were staying. "Will we be staying here for good?" The blond shook his head, opening the door. "No, just until Kasuka finishes filming."

"What will we do then?" Celty finally let go of his hand. "Go back to Ikebukuro or move somewhere else. It depends when the time comes." They both sat on the sofa, turning on the television. "Can I stay with you, whatever happens?" Shizuo looked at her wondering why she was asking such a stupid question. "You're my friend. I'm not going anywhere." Celty shuffled back, making herself comfortable. She was happy with the answer.

Kasuka came in halfway through the film they were watching. Another that his brother was in. "Sorry, the filming went over." He closed the door behind him, moving to the sofa, to sit down next to Celty. "How was it?" Kasuka looked up at his brother, the film now forgotten. "We had to re-do the scene a couple of times, but it went okay. There were two fans that tried to get on set though. Security had to take them away."

Shizuo could guess at who they were. The Orihara twins were obsessed with his brother. Great now he was thinking about Izaya again. "I had a call from Izaya Orihara today." Izaya had called Kasuka? Why would he do something like that? "He asked me where you were." Shizuo tried to suppress the emotion building in his chest. Izaya was looking for him? What did that mean?

"Did he say why?" Kasuka shook his head, not so much as a smile on his face. "No, I told him I don't know where you are." Shizuo should have been glad, Izaya couldn't find him. But why did he feel so disappointed? Izaya hated him. He had made that clear. Nothing would change between them.

"I was thinking of taking the three of us to a restaurant." Celty stopped the dvd and turned the television off. "You have that suit, I brought you and Celty has that dress." Shizuo shut his brain off, focusing on what the three of them would be doing for the evening.

Shinra and Izaya waited for the train to come in. Another minute left to wait. They hadn't expected to see the other otaku, waiting just as impatiently. "Yumasaki-kun." The otaku turned, realizing they were there. "I'm going to find Erika." Shinra nodded in agreement, before once again going on about his beloved Celty.

The train finally turned up, all three stepping from the platform. Shinra was hoping to run into his beloved's arms, but Izaya knew that might not be the case. He hadn't told Shinra that Celty definitely had her head. Izaya was feeling weird, not nervous he was never nervous, but he was feeling something as he thought of meeting the blond.

Walker was missing his counterpart, the otakus had always been together. He knew why she would go to Akiba, he knew almost everything about her. Erika would be trying to fix the damage she had caused. She would go on a shopping spree to replace all of her destroyed belongings. Walker was happy she was finally snapping out of her depressed state, but she should have leaned on him, they could have gone together.

It was a normal journey, that seemed to take a lot longer than usual. The three of them anxious. Apart from the image on screen, the last time Izaya had seen the blond was when he first woke up demanding to know what was going on. Everything seemed so different, if he didn't have his memories, would anything have changed?

Probably not. Shizu-chan would still leave, the only difference being that he wouldn't care. So what if one of his toys had run away, he could always get a new one. But he had his memories, they haunted him while he was awake and in his dreams. He was going to see Shizu-chan to make them stop. If he saw the blond again, how would he feel?

Shinra had his own trouble sleeping, he was a doctor so he knew how to deal with it. His memory was perfect, every spiteful word he said to Celty he remembered. He didn't think anyone realized that he hadn't touched a scalpel since. Would Celty want him back? She had run away from Ikebukuro and away from him.

Maybe he should give up, if she didn't want to see him, then he should listen to her wishes. No, it was too late to back out now. At least he wasn't as bad as Izaya. The usual mask he wore, was cracked his frustration shown clearly on his face. There could still be something between him and Shizuo. He groaned as he felt the train move again. Next stop Akihabara.


	13. Jealousy

**Jealousy**

**A/N:- **_I'm back, finally got a new laptop. Its taking a while though XP to windows 8, so different. Anyways here's the next chapter._

"So where do we go now?" Shinra glanced over at the other two. They were standing outside the station, deciding what do to next. "It can't be that hard to find a delinquent looking blond and my Celty." Izaya should have told him about the fact Celty had her head. "Erika, likes hanging around maid cafes. I'll start there."

Shinra changed his mind. Anyone could hide in this crowd. The amount of blonds was crazy, along with the cos-players, he had the feeling he was out of place and should have stayed in his lab. Walker was loving it, this was his and Erika's life. "I should have cos played. I wonder what Erika is dressed as." Honestly Shinra didn't care.

Izaya easily made his way through the crowd of his humans. He knew Shinra was uncomfortable, just as he knew how excited Walker was. Shizu-chan wouldn't be walking around. He knew the blond was awkward in crowds. He didn't want to hurt anyone. He was wasting his time coming here.

It wasn't long before Walker was leaning against the window, his hands pressed against the glass. "She's here." He was right Erika was in a maid cafe, he just didn't expect her to be one of the staff. She was usually fantasizing about her favorite BL couples. What should he do now? She was right there in front of him. "She's right here."

Izaya knew the otaku wouldn't go in by himself, grabbing the others arm, he pulled him inside the cafe. Soon they were sitting down, Shinra lost in thought. Celty in a maid uniform. The informant knew exactly what was going through his friends head. "Welcome masters, what can I get you?"

Gone was the black outfit Erika usually wore. The usual cap she wore was missing, her long hair flowing down her back. She had a dark purple uniform on, that made her look more feminine than before. He wondered if Togusa and Kadota would recognize her this way. Erika hadn't looked at them yet, her head was bowed low, a small notepad in her hand.

"Trying to impress someone Karisawa?" He head snapped up, recognizing the smooth sly voice. Her eyes locked onto the informant's red gaze. "Iza Iza. What are you doing here?" Now she took in the other two. One was the doctor Shinra. The other... was someone that shouldn't be here. They hadn't spoke since she had come to her senses. "Yumacchi."

She didn't run, something told her she wouldn't be allowed to. Besides she was wearing a maid uniform, with ballerina like shoes. For now she couldn't deal with him. Instead she turned back to Izaya. "So Iza Iza, why are you here?" Ah hang on a minute. "Wait are you here for Shizu-Shizu?" Walker smiled as he watched her smile, spinning around like usual. "I knew it, you two were made for each other."

"You've seen Shizu-chan?" Izaya had been wrong, Shizu-chan had broken his theory again. "Yep. He was in the park with his girlfriend." Izaya ignored the pang in his chest, he wouldn't say or decide anything until he saw the blond, face to face. "Did you see anyone else?" Shinra wanted to know where Celty was. "No, it was just Shizu-Shizu and Celty."

"Wait so Celty is Shizuo's girlfriend?" Erika nodded. "The two of them looked cute together, holding hands. She's kind, but her voice is a bit too soft." Izaya should have told him. "What do you mean, soft? She can't talk, unless..." Shinra grabbed his head in his hands. "So she had a head?" Erika had a feeling she shouldn't have said anything. Shinra grabbed her arm, waiting for an answer.

Not a lot of things scared her, but love struck crazy doctors were on her list. Walker looked between the two, before standing and finally re-joining his partner. "Let go of her." Izaya could see exactly how this would go. "Shinra, if you let her go, she'll answer you." Reluctantly the doctor let go. "Erika, are you okay?" Walker's fingers stroked gently along her arm. "Yumacchi. I'm sorry."

Her arms wrapped around his neck. "I destroyed everything, all my manga. My limited editions. I don't hate you Yumacchi." Walker held her close. "I know, I came to find you. You look cute by the way." It had to be the first time he had seen Erika blush. "Thanks Yumacchi. Do you want to help me buy my manga again?" Walker smiled into her hair. "It's our manga, isn't it?"

"Yes, I'm happy you made up, now where is my beloved Celty?" Walker sighed. "Sorry Karisawa, do you mind showing us, where you saw them?" Erika smiled, a twinkle in her eye. Maybe she could get Shizu-Shizu and Iza-Iza together after all. "Sure, hang on a moment." Walker didn't want to let her go. She game back minutes later, still in her uniform. "My boss said I could go." Gripping Walker's hand, she pulled him out the shop. "Let's find Shizu-Shizu."

"I saw them this morning, walking through here. It's peaceful isn't it." Yes, it was. This would be Celty and Shizu-chan's favorite place to be. "She isn't here." Erika turned to Izaya. "Where are you staying?" They hadn't thought of that yet. "You can stay with me, if you want." Walker stayed between Erika and the other two. "It won't be for long." Izaya didn't intend for it to be.

Find Shizu-chan, figure out his feeling and go from there. Erika lead them to where she was staying. Erika and Walker were on the sofa making a list of things to buy. Judging by the names manga. Shinra was sitting silently in the corner, fiddling with his scalpel. Celty wouldn't be the same as he remembered.

It was getting late. Erika and Walker had disappeared into the bedroom, leaving him on the sofa and Shinra on the floor. The sofa was uncomfortable, the images he saw every time he closed his eyes didn't help either. As usual he wouldn't be getting any sleep. Shrugging of the blankets, Izaya reached for his shoes and coat.

It was dark outside, Izaya kept his knife in his pocket. He shouldn't even be there. What was he doing chasing after the blond? No, he needed to see him, to see if what was between them was still there. Once he had his answer, he could walk away. Something told him it wasn't going to be that easy.

"What did you think, nii san?" Shizuo smiled at his brother. "It's a lot better than instant noodles." Kasuka stared at him expressionless as usual. "Shizuo, you can't cook?" The blond shook his head, looking at Celty. "No, everything burns, or I lose my temper." Kasuka's lip twitched. "He tried making omelet once, it got stuck to the pan. The pan ended up in the ceiling." Shizuo turned away, feeling embarrassed.

Celty laughed, a soft tinkling sound, it suited her. Shizuo smiled, his friend looked happy. He was still worried about her memory, but they would deal with it once she was ready. In an instant the blond froze, feeling a familiar presence. It couldn't be? There was no way... "Nii san?" The blond shook his head, no he was dreaming. Izaya wouldn't come here.

But he felt him, the damn flea's scent was there, the whole way back. Shizuo cursed inwardly, he should have gotten over it by now. It was a stupid mistake, he needed to stop thinking about Izaya. It made his chest ache. "Shizuo?" Celty's arm wrapped around his waist making him feel slightly better and grateful to his friend. "It's nothing." The same as what was between him and Izaya. Nothing,

Izaya waited in the shadows, as the three of them went into the building. His teeth gritted at the way Celty acted around his Shizu-chan. Damn, nothing had changed. If anything the urge to be with the blond was stronger. The pain in his chest started as soon as he had noticed the trio leaving the restaurant.

What now? Should he knock on the door? Sneak through the window? He didn't know. He was an informant, he was supposed to know everything. Everything was a game. Then why didn't he know what to do now. His Shizu-chan was right there behind the door, he was within reach.

He flinched as the door opened, now he didn't have a choice. The light from inside, illuminated the blond, holding a cigarette. The familiar bartender outfit was gone, in it's place was a pair of blue pajama pants, the top half was open. Their eyes locked, staring at each other in shock. Izaya had thought he had more time to figure things out.

"Hey there, Shizu-chan." The blond blinked, rubbed his eyes, then blinked again. "I-Iz-aya." Neither of their voices sounded steady. "Not very smart, wearing pajamas outside." Just seeing the blondes chest, made his lower half painful. "Shut up, flea." What now? Where did they go from here? "Why did you leave, Shizu-chan?"

The blond sighed, sitting on the step. "For Celty." Izaya fisted his hands in his pockets, Celty again? It looked like his lovestruck self was right. "You looked very cosy together." Shizuo said nothing, lighting up his cigarette. "I remember, Shizu-chan." Izaya took a step closer. "Everyone does." Shizuo shrugged. "Almost everyone." What did he mean by that?

"Why are you here? Fl-Izaya." Shizuo sighed when he didn't get an answer. "I guess you're here to mess with me." No he wasn't. "You didn't see this coming, did you?" Izaya shook his head, trying to find the right words. "It's okay, it wasn't entirely your fault. Everyone makes mistakes."

"Shizuo. Are you still out here?" The blond stubbed his cigarette, standing from the step. "I'm coming." Izaya reached for him. "Shizu-chan. It wasn't-" Wasn't what? He didn't know. "Later, flea." Izaya stared blankly at the closed door in front of him. That wasn't right, it wasn't the way it was supposed to go. His chest ached.

"Shizuo, are you okay?" The blond was leaning against the back of the door, the pain in his chest making itself known, his legs feeling like they would give any second. Sighing he pulled himself away from the door, gently rubbing Celty's head. "Just a bit tired." His friend nodded, still watching him. "Can I stay with you tonight?" The blond shrugged. "If you don't mind me taking up half the bed."

Celty came back into the room in her own night dress. Shizuo pulled back the covers letting her in. "Goodnight, Shizuo." The blond smiled. "Good night, Celty." He closed his eyes waiting for sleep to take him. Celty was already fast asleep next to him. Every time he closed his eyes, Izaya appeared in his head. Damn it. Another cigarette and he would get back to sleep.

If Shinra was here, he could get some sleeping pills or maybe some alcohol. Seeing Izaya had made all his feelings come flooding back. Every touch, every word. It wasn't fair. "Shizu-chan." Shizuo blinked, Izaya was still there, huddled in his coat, sitting on the step. "What are you still doing here?" He should have left, why had the flea stayed?

He growled when Izaya shivered. "Idiot. Get in here." Izaya smiled as Shizuo pulled him inside, the cigarette in the blond's hand forgotten. "You'll catch a cold." Izaya said nothing, sitting on the sofa. "We didn't finish, our talk." Shizuo sighed. "It can wait. Go to sleep." The informant smirked. "So I can sleep with you?" Shizuo tried to ignore the flush that went to his lower half. "You can stay in Celty's room."

Izaya frowned. "Why where is she?" He already knew the answer. "She's in my bed. Goodnight, flea." No way. Shizuo was walking away from him, going back to the Dullahan? Not happening. Shizu-chan was his. "Shizu-chan."

Shizuo felt himself, falling backwards. He was laying on the sofa, Izaya sat on his stomach, legs either side. "What are you playing at? Get off me." He couldn't take it if Izaya was playing with him. "She can't have you." Who?

The blond laughed. "So even back to normal, you're still jealous of Celty?" Izaya bit his lip, moving lower, so their groins touched. "Then why is she in your bed?" Shizuo groaned as Izaya ground them together. "S-stop that. We hate each other." But that wasn't true. Shizuo didn't hate Izaya. Izaya didn't hate him, not anymore.

"I don't." What? Izaya didn't hate him? He jumped as Izaya's hand made it's way under his waistband. "Was it for Celty or were you running from me?" Shizuo resisted moaning as Izaya stroked him. "What's wrong with you? The effects should have worn off." The informant shrugged. "There's nothing wrong. I need to be inside you. Now."

Shizuo froze looking into those familiar red eyes, his eyes full of lust. "I t-thought you wanted to t-talk? S-stop touch-ing." Izaya smirked down at him, using his free hand to strip the blond. "It's a waste of time, for your protozoan brain to understand." The blond cried out as Izaya bit down hard on his neck. "You're mine."

Deep inside, Shizuo couldn't be happier. But he couldn't tell if Izaya was being truthful or not. If he had his memories, this could be a game. His heart couldn't take anymore. "Shizuo?" The blond froze as he heard Celty's voice. "Izaya, get off." The other male shook his head. "Izaya, please. She doesn't know." Izaya ignored him, continuing to strip the blond.

"What are you doing to Shizuo?" Izaya looked over at Celty smirking. "He's mi-" Ah, that's what Shizu-chan was trying to warn him about. He rolled them both onto the floor, as the sycthe slashed through the sofa. "Shizuo wrapped his arms around Izaya's head, so he didn't hurt himself. "Celty, Stop!" The blond pushed Izaya away from him. "It's okay."

Celty froze, staring down at the shadow weapon in her hands, then back to the sofa she had just slashed. Izaya noticed how much she was shaking. "S-Shizuo. H-how? W-what is this?" Shizuo felt his heart twist as his friend looked at him. "W-what am I?" Izaya watched as his Shizu-chan wrapped the dullahan into a hug. "Shh. It's okay. You're not a monster." Izaya turned away from them, not liking the feeling inside him.

Shizuo sat on the sofa, a sleeping Celty in his arms. Izaya sat next to him, hating how the blond was stroking the fairy's hair. "She doesn't remember does she." Not a question, he probably expected this to happen. "No. She fixed everything, at the cost of her memory." Izaya shook his head. "I'll let Shinra know." Shizuo didn't stop him, as he left. "This isn't over, Shizu-chan."


	14. Getting it back

Getting it back

Izaya was pissed. Yes he still had feelings for Shizu-chan, yes he was jealous of Celty and yes he was going to do everything to get his blond back. He remembered at the last minute to softly close the door instead of slamming it. It was getting late and everyone would be asleep.

"Someone's stressed." Izaya sighed looking at the still awake Shinra. "Didn't you go on a walk to calm down?" Throwing his coat on the sofa, he faced the doctor. "I found Shizu-chan and Celty. Celty has her head and has lost her memories." He turned towards one of the bedrooms. "See you in the morning." He ignored Shinra calling after him, settling down for another restless sleep.

Shinra was already up when Izaya stepped out of the room, or he didn't sleep. "What did you mean last night?" Izaya sat next to him. "Celty doesn't remember anything, like you guessed." Shinra let his head drop. "My beloved, doesn't remember me." After all they had been through, she didn't remember him. "Where is she?"

Izaya led him to where Shizuo and Celty were staying. Like last night, he knocked on the door and waited for an answer. The door opened making Izaya hold back from drooling. Shizuo was wearing jeans and a long shirt. "I should have known." The blond went back inside, leaving the door open. Izaya stayed where he was, eyes drawn to the blond's ass.

Shinra closed the door behind him, being the last one in. Shizuo was sitting on the sofa, not looking at either of them "What do you two want?" Izaya sighed, the blond was going to make this as difficult as possible. "Why are you here? Shizuo." Shizuo looked over at doctor. "We came here for Celty's sake. She's my friend." He froze as Izaya took a seat next to him.

"Shizuo, Can you do my hair again?" Shinra blinked as his beloved rushed into the room in a light blue dress, her hair wrapped in a towel and a hair dryer in her hand. She froze as she saw two other men in the room. The one in the white coat made her feel uncomfortable, but the one on the sofa she recognized. "You." She wouldn't let him hurt her friend.

"Celty it's okay, I let them in." He held his arms out, waiting for her to come to him. "If they make you feel uncomfortable, I'll kick them out." Celty nodded smiling as she moved past the man in the black coat, she sat on the floor in between the blond's legs. "Celty, this is Izaya and Shinra." Red eyes met her own, this man was dangerous, her hand unconsciously grabbed the blond's.

The action didn't go unnoticed by either Shinra or Izaya. "Nice to meet you Celty-chan." Shinra glared at Izaya. "Don't give her any nicknames." He wanted nothing more than to pick the dullahan up and run away with her. Instead he grit his teeth, watching as Shizuo plugged the hair dryer in, running his fingers through his beloved Celty's hair.

Izaya wasn't much happier, he couldn't believe that the blond could mess him up this much, how jealous he was. Shizuo switched off the hair dryer placing on the table. "All done." Celty stood to hug him. "Thank you, Shizuo." The Dullahan had no choice but to sit next to Izaya, since he wasn't moving away from her friend. "Why are they here?"

Shizuo thought about what he should say, he didn't want to upset her. "Izaya is... a friend of mine." Izaya raised an eyebrow, at least Shizuo admitted he didn't hate him. "Shinra is a doctor, he's going to try and get your memory back." Celty jumped up in panic, climbing into Shizuo's lap. "No, I don't want to."

"Celty." The Dullahan started shaking. "Shizuo, I don't want to remember. I'm scared." Scared of the monster she probably was and would be when her memory came back. The only people she knew were sitting in the room with her, with the exception of that girl and Kasuka. Shizuo's large hand stroked the back of her head. "It's okay Celty, If you don't want to remember its fine."

Shinra jumped up from his seat. "Shizuo! What do you think you're doing? Stay away from Celty." Izaya noticed how Shinra held back from declaring his love for the Dullahan. He watched as Shinra got close to the blond, looking angry. Within seconds he was hitting the wall, the other side of the room.

Shinra stared in shock at his beloved, holding a scythe in her hands. Never had she looked so beautiful. Shizuo growled as familiar clapping filled the room. Only Izaya would antagonize the monsters. Celty blinked looking down at the shadow in her hand. She had done it again. "Stop that, flea."

Izaya turned his gaze to the blond. "Back to nicknames Shizu-chan? I thought we were past them." Shizuo glared at him, trying to turn his attention back to Celty. Izaya grabbed his chin, forcing him to face him. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Izaya watched from the corner of his eye, as Celty's scythe vanished and she ran to the man leaning against the wall.

"We should leave them to it." Shizuo reluctantly left the room with Izaya, leaving his best friend alone with the doctor who loved and had hurt her. "If he hurts her..." Izaya shook his head, slightly annoyed Shizuo was still focused on the fairy. "Shinra won't do anything." Izaya led them into the bedroom, letting Shizuo sit on the bed.

"Are you okay?" Celty ran to the man without care. "I'm fine. You're beautiful." She felt her face heat up at his words. "T-Thank you." She reached down helping him up. Shinra was different to Shizuo, he was looking at her with a goofy smile, she could see his expression clearly through his specs. "I'm happy you finally found it."

She looked down at him. "Found what?" Shinra smiled. "Yourself." Gently he let his fingertips touch her face, knowing this was what his beloved truly wanted, even if it was at the cost of his memory. "Shinra-san, you're strange." The doctor shook his head not liking how formal she was being. "Call me Shinra."

"I don't get why you're still here, what are you up to, flea?." Izaya stood blocking the door, while Shizuo stayed on the edge of the bed. "You don't know Shizu-chan?" The blond glared at him. "Why don't you tell me why you ran away? coming to an overcrowded place you don't even like."

Shizuo sighed. "We've been through this already. It was for -" Izaya interrupted. "You've said, it's all for Celty." The blond laughed. "I never thought I'd see you so out of control. Always so calm and manipulative." Izaya grit his teeth. "Are you sure you were cured? We didn't know the full effects. Celty might have missed you."

"A monster as usual, Shizu-chan. Are you trying that hard to deny your feelings?" Shizuo didn't lower his head, he let his anger fill him, covering the void of his broken heart. "I don't feel anything for you, flea." Izaya smirked. "You're a horrible liar." He moved closer to the blond, cupping the other's chin.

"I hate you, why don't you leave already?" Izaya could see through the blond, bring their lips together. "Then why aren't you resisting?" Shizuo didn't say anything. "What make you think I wasn't affected?" Izaya paused, staring at him. "I remember every word between you and Celty. For some reason, you two were the only ones not affected."

"Shut up, Shizu-chan." Izaya pushed him onto the bed, stupidly he let him do it. He was in love with the flea and Izaya knew it. He tried not to moan as Izaya palmed his growing tent. "See, you're enjoying this." He was, damn it. Both of them froze as a female scream echoed through the door. "You were wrong, flea."

Pushing Izaya off him, he ripped the door from its hinges, trying to control his temper, so he didn't kill Shinra. Celty was crouched behind the sofa, hands around her knees. "What did you do?" Shinra looked up guilty. "It fell out of my pocket." Shizuo watched him pick up the scalpel, putting it back in his pocket. "S-Shizuo."

The blond gently picked her up, as she buried her head against his chest. "C-Celty, I'm sorry." Shizuo glared at him. "Get out, Shinra. You're not hurting her again." The doctor shook his head. "I didn't-" He could hear Izaya stepping out of the room. "Both of you. Get the hell out."

Izaya dodged the sofa thrown in his direction, he quickly pulled Shinra out of the way, so he didn't get hit by the table. "Well done, Shinra. You ruined my time with Shizu-chan." He ducked, narrowly avoiding the telephone. "We should let, Shizu-chan calm down. Next time keep the medical kit at home."

"It hurts. Shizuo." The blond sighed, hugging his friend. "I'm scared." This wasn't how she was, Celty was the strongest person he knew, she was his support, she made him feel less like a monster. "He's gone, Celty." The Dullahan nodded, her eyes closing.

When Kasuka visited his brother, the room was a mess. The phone lay broken in the corner of the room, the same as the table and the sofa. "Nii-san?" He found his brother sleeping in a chair beside Celty's bed. "Nii-san, you shouldn't sleep here." Shizuo yawned opening his eyes.

"Hey Kasuka, sorry about the mess." His brother looked at him with his usual blank expression. "What happened?" The blond shrugged. "Izaya and Shinra were here. Kasuka we're going back to Ikebukuro." His brother nodded, knowing Shizuo wouldn't run for long. "What about Celty?" Shizuo scowled. "I'll protect her. Can you watch her? I need a cigarette."


	15. Teamwork

**Teamwork**

Shizuo wondered if Izaya and Shinra were on the same train as them. They had said goodbye to Kasuka and were now on their way back to Ikebukuro. They would still see Izaya and Shinra, but they wouldn't run. Shizuo had his anger and Celty had her body's memories. Even though she didn't remember, she was scared of knives and scalpels.

"Will I be living with you?" Celty looked up from where she was leaning on his shoulder. "Yes, I'll have to clean up first though." Celty smiled. "I'll help." He would have to talk to Tom, to see if he could get his job back, but what could Celty do? She would get bored staying in the apartment all the time.

They got off at the station and started walking, Celty holding his hand. "I've been here before?" Shizuo nodded. "This was where we lived." Celty was glancing around as if everything was new to her. "I don't remember, but it feels familiar." Shizuo let her back to his apartment.

"Wow it got dusty." Shizuo stepped into the apartment, groaning at how much he would have to clean. "The quicker we start, the quicker we can rest." Shizuo sighed nodding. He really needed a cigarette. Putting down their bags, they set to work cleaning the apartment. "Since I only have one bed, you can take it." Celty shook her head. "I'm fine with sharing."

And so was Shizuo, he had no problems sharing a bed with Celty. He had no ill intentions or feelings other than friendship, what he did have was for Izaya and that was tattered and in pieces. "I'll clean the bathroom." She vanished leaving the blond to his own thoughts. How was he supposed to act now?

He needed to get over his feelings for Izaya. He knew in a few hours maybe he was already there, Izaya would be back in Ikebukuro. Should he ignore him? Chase him over Ikebukuro again? How could they go back to the way it was? He lifted the sofa, cleaning underneath it. When he and Celty had left, they didn't know how everyone had reacted, it was time to find out.

"I'm finished. What now?" Celty smiled as she skipped around the apartment, it was relaxing seeing her so carefree. "I'm done here too." He opened the fridge groaning. "There's nothing here. Are you okay to go shopping or do you want to stay here?"

He wasn't ready to see anyone, but they needed to eat. "What do you feel like eating?" Celty didn't want to leave his side. "Anything, I don't know what I like or hate, so I'll try anything." Shizuo smiled. "Then I'll take you to Russian sushi."

"Shizuo welcome. Eat sushi. Sushi good." Simon smiled at them. "Who's this?" Celty smiled up at him. "I'm Celty." Simon blinked, before nodding. "Enjoy sushi." Shizuo led them inside. "He's nice." The blond groaned as the smell hit him. He should of chose somewhere else. Tuna was the flea's favourite food. "Shizuo, you look sad."

"I'm fine." They ordered, moving to the back of the room. "Sometimes, I wish I lost my memory as well." Celty placed her hand on his. "I'd be lost if you did. It's okay we can rebuild everything together." Shizuo nodded, Izaya could wait, he needed to support his friend.

Shizuo finished his food quickly, watching Celty enjoy her own. "This is amazing. Don't you like it?" The blond smiled. "I prefer sweet things. I'll show you my favourite bakery." The girl grinned finishing her own food. "Do we go shopping now?"

"I can't believe they left us behind." Shinra was moaning on the way back. "Shizuo took my Celty away." Izaya grit his teeth. At first it was amusing, now it was irritating. "Would you shut up, this was your fault in the first place." Shinra glared at him. "You don't even care about Celty."

Izaya shrugged making his way from the station. Shizuo was ahead of him, he had gone back to where the blond and Celty were staying only for Kasuka to tell him they had already left. He may have left some slash marks on the door.

"Arguing isn't going to get us anywhere." Shinra scowled. "Then what do you suggest hmm?" Izaya smirked. "What if we team up? Shizuo isn't immune to your experiments and Celty used to work for me." Shinra paused, thing it through. "Only if they reject us this time." Izaya knew they were going to have to do it.

"No way, it was him." Izaya slowed down so he could hear the conversation. "Everyone thought he had gone missing but the fortissimo is back." Shinra glanced at the two girls gossping. "That's not all he had a girl with him, they were holding hands." The other girl squealed. "No way, maybe they're dating and the monster will get married."

"Wouldn't their kids be scary as well?" Izaya kept walking. So they were walking around, he was slightly annoyed everyone thought Celty and his Shizu-chan were dating. "Probably, but they looked so cute eating sushi." Well he knew where they were now.

"Izaya, Shinra. Eat sushi." Izaya ignored him. "Simon, have you seen Shizu-chan?" Simon looked down at him. "Shizuo and Celty left. Celty different." Shinra groaned. "We missed them." Izaya was already walking inside. "Izaya." He was ignored. "Is your damn ootoro really worth it?" Izaya gave him a look of shock.

"They're probably back at Shizu-chans." Shinra lowered his head. "I don't like it. Celty being that close." Izaya carried on savouring his tuna. "We can go and see them after this." Shinra was panicking checking all his pockets for sharp objects. "I'm clear. Give me your knife."

"No way, it's in my pocket. She won't see it." He didn't let the knife leave his side. They were silent as they finished, though Shinra did start muttering every five minutes. "Let's go." They were near the apartment, when they saw them. "Shizuo, look its the two from before." Celty was pointing at them.

Shizuo met Izaya's gaze. Celty looked worridly at Shizuo, while Shinra didn't take his eyes off Celty. This would be their decision. This one meeting would decide what Izaya and Shinra would do next. The citizens around them froze, looking between the two. Most of them hurried away from the area, expecting chaos.

He should of expected this, he had spent all his waking moments thinking of what to do. Now it was here, he stood staring blankly. "You left us behind, Shizu-chan." Celty held on tighter to the blond's hand. Izaya noticed, but didn't say anything. "What do you want flea? I told you to stay out of Ikebukuro."

"That was ages ago, Shizu-chan." Izaya tried smiling at him. "I'm telling you now. Stay out of Ikebukuro." The smile faded, so that was how it was going to be. "Isn't this getting a bit old?" The blond nodded. "I agree, stay in Shinjuku." Celty's other arm rested on Shizuo's other arm. "Don't walk away from me, Shizu-chan."

The blond ignored him, leading Celty back to their apartment. "Shizuo!" The blond flinched, Izaya had never used his real name, it had always been that stupid, girly nickname. "You're only getting this one warning. If I see you again, I won't hesitate." Izaya let him go. So that was his choice. "You brought this on yourself." He didn't look back as he walked ahead, Shinra trying to keep up. "Does this mean, we do it?"

"You're shaking." The blond sighed. "It's fine." That had gone well. Maybe now the flea would stay out of Ikebukuro. "Lets put these away." Celty nodded, taking the bags to the kitchen. Shizuo really needed a cigarette. He groaned at the knock on the door. Please don't be Izaya. Please don't be Izaya.

No, maybe that would be better. Standing in his doorway was his old friend. "Tom." The dread locked man smiled sheepishly. "Can I come in?" The blond nodded, stepping out of the way. "Celty has lost her memories, so be careful." Tom nodded.

"I wanted to apologize and you vanished. No one knew where you were." Shizuo sat opposite him. "It wasn't your fault." His ex boss shook his head. "I remember what I said to you, I hurt you. I hurt a lot of people." Shizuo smiled, placing a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Tom, it's fine. I forgive you. You didn't know what you were doing."

"Thank you, Shizuo." Tom lowered his head in relief. "I was worried you'd hate me." Shizuo sat down beside him. "I missed a lot while I was gone. How is Vorona?" Tom sighed. "She's been missing since then, I think she may have gone back to Russia or she's avoiding me." That made sense.

"Ah, I forgot. Celty this is Tom, he's an old friend of mine." Celty came in from the kitchen, smiling down at him. "I'm Celty, it's nice to meet a friend of Shizuo's." Celty sat on the sofa opposite. "What will you do now? I need a bodyguard." Shizuo smiled. "I was thinking of going back into bar tending. Izaya won't bother me this time." Tom smiled back. "If you're sure, there is always a job for you."

"Let me know how it goes." Tom opened the front door. "By the way, those clothes suit you." Shizuo looked down at his shirt and jeans. "It's back to uniforms tomorrow." Tom waved goodbye, as Shizuo closed the door. "Why don't you work for him, if he's your friend?" The blond sat back down. "I don't want to fit back into my old life, this is us trying to start again." Celty nodded. "Maybe I should look for a job. What did I do before?"

"You were a courier." Celty smiled. "That doesn't sound too hard, maybe I could try it again." Shizuo laughed at the thought of Celty's face when she discovered her bike. "One step at a time. Are you going to be okay? I need a cigarette."

"If you hurt my beloved Celty, I'll make you pay." Shinra glared at him, he didn't like the thought of Izaya near his amnesiac beloved, but he had no choice he wanted her back. "Don't hurt Shizu-chan too badly." Shinra smiled. "I've wanted to experiment on him since I met him. His body is amazing." He flinched from the look Izaya was giving him. "Of course, I'm just saying that and won't do anything to harm him."

They were sitting in Izaya's apartment, discussing Shizuo and Celty. Since Shizuo had told them to get lost, they had no choice but to go through with the more forceful plan. "Do you think this will work?" Izaya shrugged, looking at his game board. "This is Shizu-chan, we're talking about." Shinra sighed. "So you have no idea, how he's going to react?"

Shinra leaned back against the sofa. "This had better work, or there's no chance in getting Celty back." If Shinra wasn't so wound up, Izaya would have suggested using Saika to cut off the Dullahan's head again. But that was a bad idea, especially when he was trusting him to get Shizu-chan. No, Celty was the easiest to deal with. Izaya had her wrapped around his finger.


	16. No turning back

**No turning back**

He was worried about her, that was the only reason Shizuo had followed her, as Celty left the apartment by herself for the first time. From where he stood, he could see she was nervous, looking behind her at every turn. Shizuo watched as she paid for the shopping and left the store. Her first trip was going well. No one spoke to her, she seemed more sure of herself on the walk back.

Two minutes after he made it back to the apartment, Celty unlocked the door, dumping the bags in front of her. "Shizuo, I'm back." He smiled as she closed the door, picking the bags up again, heading towards the kitchen. "How did it go?" He had just managed to turn on the tv in time. "I was nervous, but I got used to it. I should be fine from now on."

Shizuo smiled, helping her to pack everything away. "That's great, you're getting back to normal. I have my bar job tonight." Celty smiled at him. "I'll try looking for a job tomorrow." They sat down on the sofa, relaxing, Shizuo flicking through the tv channels.

"Can you tell me, how I used to be?" Shizuo shook his head. "I don't want to affect how you feel, it's best if you remember by yourself." His friend lowered her head. "You're protecting me from everything, Shizuo. What about you?" That was what he loved about Celty, she cared for him, even though he was a monster. "I can handle myself." He didn't push her away as she snuggled into his side.

He felt uncomfortable seeing himself back in his uniform, he stared at himself in the mirror, looking at himself now, it was as if nothing had changed. Shizuo shook his head, sliding the packet of cigarettes from his vest pocket. No, from now on it was a new start, for both him and Celty. If he couldn't face wearing the same clothes, he couldn't move on.

The bar he worked at was small and friendly. The customers were easy to deal with, he didn't lose his temper for the entire night. He settled into an easy pace of cleaning glasses and pouring drinks. The other bar staff seemed happy with him as well. "Heiwajima-san, you can leave now. I'll see you tomorrow night."

Shizuo smiled, how many times had he heard those words? He still had a job, his first day had gone amazingly well. No one looked at him on the way back. A good day at work and no fights. As soon as he put his key in the lock the door opened. "Shizuo, welcome back." He sighed, pulling the key out. "What are you still doing awake? It's really late."

"I wanted to see how your first day went." Celty tugged him to the sofa. "So how was it?" Shizuo was forced to sit down next to her. "It was good, no problems. You'll have to come at some point." His friend nodded, yawning as she slumped back against the sofa. "Go to sleep, I'll see you tomorrow."

Shizuo kissed her forehead, carrying her to the bedroom. "Night, Shizuo." She curled up on one side of the bed, while he undressed climbing into the other. Both of them closed their eyes. Celty would wake up in a few hours, while Shizuo would sleep the day away.

Celty rubbed her eyes as she woke up, she shouldn't have stayed up waiting for the blond. Shizuo lay next to her sleeping peacefully. Today she would have to find her own way, without Shizuo following her. She had seen him, but it hadn't made her angry. She was glad he was worried for her. At least she had someone.

She showered, before getting dressed in another of her dresses and eating breakfast. She wasn't sure if she could cook, but at the moment it looked like making burnt toast was as far as she could go. Celty grimaced as she ate, tomorrow she would buy something from the shop. She double checked, the apartment, before closing the door behind her.

Now she was nervous, she had checked behind her on the first couple of corners, to see if Shizuo was there. There was no sign off the blond, today she was really on her own. She clutched at her hat, pulling it down at the sides. "Good morning, Celty." A hand rested on her shoulder making her jump.

She backed away, turning around. It was the man from before, the one in the black coat, with red eyes. "Izaya-san, right?" She tried to calm her shaking. "Call me Izaya, Celty." He placed the hat back on her head, smiling down at her. "Shizu-chan isn't with you?" This man was the cause of her friend's pain.

"He's not here. What do you want?" Izaya shrugged. "I came to get you, since you haven't turned up for work in so long." Celty looked up at him, confusion in her eyes. "What are you talking about? I have to get back to Shizuo." Izaya could tell she was nervous, being on her own. "Oops, I forgot you lost your memories. You used to work for me."

Celty blinked, she couldn't look away from him. Why would she work with someone that hurt her friend? It didn't make any sense,nothing about this man did. "Can you prove it?" She would have to trust the facts and what was in front of her.

Izaya nodded, pulling out one of his phones. He scrolled through, showing Celty the screen. "Orders I've sent you in the past, bank transactions and your replies." So it was try. Why didn't Shizuo tell her. "I don't understand. Why would I work for someone like you?" Izaya rested his hand on her shoulder. "Losing your memory can be scary, things are different to what they seem."

She could hurry back to the apartment and wake Shizuo up, demanding answers. Or she could follow Izaya, who she used to work for and would give her information about her past. "I don't remember you, but you hurt Shizuo. I don't trust you." The informant shrugged. "That's fine, follow me." Gripping her hat, she followed after him.

"Anything?" Izaya let her into the apartment to look around. She didn't recognize anything. "No, it's all new." Izaya directed her to one of the sofas, while he went into the kitchen. Since he hadn't seen the dullahan eat before, he made hot chocolate and some toast.

"Ah, thank you." He sat on the end of the sofa watching her, bring the cup to her lips. So Celty liked hot chocolate. She smiled as she bit into the toast. "This is a lot better than mine." Izaya looked at her waiting for her to continue. "How do you not burn it?"

Izaya laughed at her puzzled expression. "Shouldn't Shizu-chan be doing the cooking?" Celty turned to him, trying to figure out what he wanted. "Shizuo has a new job, so he won't be up until dinner time." Izaya rested his head on his arm. "Really? That's great. What is he doing? Nothing illegal I hope." The man in front of her was confusing, she didn't get anything about him.

"He's a bartender." Ah, so he had gone back to that. "He was really happy when he got home, he has to work again tonight." Celty smiled as she talked about her friend, Izaya didn't stop or interupt her, he let her carry on talking. "I'm glad, he hasn't been happy in a while. He's always worrying about me and... other things."

"Celty, do you want me to tell you about your past?" That was why she had followed was only natural, she wanted her memories back. "No, I'll wait. Shizuo said I should take my time, so I'm not influenced in anyway." That wasn't what he was expecting. Ah, Celty was being unpredictable like Shizu-chan. "Who are you to Shizuo?"

"Why do you want to know?" So she was here about the blond, well he wasn't going to say anything that would give her an advantage. "I can tell, you're important to Shizuo. He looks sad whenever someone mentions you. Did you hurt him?" That was a tricky one, if he told her what had happened, she would want to get her memory back.

"Maybe, but what happened wasn't our fault." Celty tilted her head, in the same way she used to. "Do you love him?" And she had the same straight forwardness. "He won't listen to me." Celty smiled. "You do. You have to tell him, he'll be so happy." Didn't she want to steal him away? Why did she sound so happy?

"Aren't you living with, Shizu-chan?" Celty nodded, finishing the last of her toast. "He's protecting me until I get my memory back. I'm keeping him company, he means a lot to me. He feels like family. I don't like seeing him sad." Which meant he had nothing to worry about. Celty wasn't a threat.

"But you sleep in the same bed, right?" The dullahan nodded. "It feels safer. The nightmares aren't as bad, when I'm next to Shziuo. He doesn't sleep properly, unless I'm there either." Izaya took the empty plate away. Shizu-chan was suffering as well.

"About my job..." He settled back onto the sofa. "You used to be a courier for me. I would send you a text message and you would pick up and deliver. You can still work for me. If you want to." Celty nodded quickly, if this was what she was doing in the past, she could do it again.

"When do I have to do it?" Izaya smiled at her. "You work during the night, like Shizu-chan." That was great. She wouldn't have to make her own food and she could stay with the blond, while they slept. "That's great, I should go." The informant held up his hand, cutting her off. "You look tired. Rest here and you can start later."

She wasn't happy being away from her friend. But she was still tired and the man was her boss. "Show me where to sleep." Izaya smiled down at her as he stood. "Follow me." Reluctantly the dullahan took his hand, letting him lead.

Izaya let her settle under the covers, before leaving the room. He had Celty working for him again, information on his Shizu-chan and a worried blond when he woke up to see her gone. He hadn't expected things to be this easy.

Shizuo shut off the alarm dragging himself out of bed. He showered and dressed in his uniform, walking out of the apartment. He could get something to eat at the bar. It was his second day. As long as he didn't lose his temper he would be okay. Celty still wasn't back, but he had a text message from her, saying she had a new job.

He hadn't expected Shinra to be one of his customers. The doctor was slumped at the end stool, nursing his nearly empty drink. "Shinra?" His friend looked up at him, before looking back at his drink. "Why can't she forgive me? I want my beloved Celty." Shizuo sighed, he knew the feeling. "Once she gets her memory back, it should be fine."

Shinra didn't answer, Shizuo went back to serving drinks. Watching the illegal doctor getting drunker, with each passing drink. "Shinra, I think it's time you went home." He was called away again, serving another customer. His shift ended in two hours. He had no choice, when Shinra slid from the stool, crashing to the floor. "Sorry, I'm going to take him home." His boss smiled at him. "See you tomorrow."

"Come on, Shinra. Stand up." The man was half stumbling, leaning against the blond. "Why? Celty!" Shizuo picked him up, slinging him over his shoulder. He had never seen Shinra in this state, he was worrying him. "Don't even think about being sick on me."

He found Shinra's key in his pocket. Using it to unlock the door. Flicking on the lights, he carried him inside. He lay the doctor on his bed, before turning to leave. "Don't go. Stay here." He needed to go back and check on Celty. "Shizuo please." Damn. "Just until you sober up. What were you thinking, drinking like that?"

Shinra was asleep, with a death like grip on the blond's arm. He could free himself, but he would break Shinra's hand. Celty should be fine, tomorrow he would check on her, before going to sleep. He let his eyes close, falling asleep next to Shinra.


	17. Connect

**Connect**

_A/N:- Bold is Shizuo texting and talking on the phone, Italics is Izaya_

They were all suffering. Celty had let it slip that her and Shizu-chan weren't sleeping, he wasn't either. He was usually a light sleeper anyway, but since he and the blond had separated, Izaya hardly got any sleep. All he could think about was Shizu-chan.

A loud scream had him reaching for his knife, running to the source. The guest room, where Celty was sleeping. The Dullahan looked fragile as she tossed and turned, crying out in her sleep. The informant took a step forward, before Celty was surrounded in black, slashing out in every direction.

He jumped back, out of reach, as one of her shadows sliced through the bed, making it crash to the floor. Her eyes snapped open at the impact, looking around terrified. Where was Shizuo? He usually kept her safe. Where was she? Her panicked eyes finally fixed on Izaya, who was watching her, his face blank.

She looked down at the mess she had created, refusing to look at him, her face red with shame. "S-sorry." The bed was ruined, deep scratches across the floor and walls. "Does that usually happen?" If that was what she could do in her sleep, he was worried about Shizu-chan being in the same room as her, let alone the same bed.

"No. I sleep fine, when Shizuo is next to me." Izaya took a chance, stepping forward into the room. "I should go." She tried pulling herself up from the mess around her. The one that she had created. "Sorry, Izaya." He noticed how jumpy and nervous she was. A monster just like Shizu-chan. "Ne, Celty. You're going to destroy the room and leave?"

She looked down guiltily, before shaking her head. No, she wouldn't leave. But she wouldn't go back to sleep. She tried not to flinch as Izaya took her hand, pulling her from the trashed room. "Does it have to be Shizu-chan?" Celty stopped, looking at him confused. "Why do you trust Shizu-chan? Is it because he met you first?"

She didn't know. When she woke up, he had been the first one there. He had felt familiar. The moment she had said she didn't know, who he was, The blond had looked so heartbroken. Now he was her sole protector, he treated her the same way as Kasuka. "No." Izaya was staring at her again. "Shizuo is important to me."

He watched the emotions flicker across her face, Celty genuinely cared about the blond, maybe she hadn't forgotten everything. "Where are we going?" She wasn't liking the mischievous look on the informant's face. "My room. You just proved you can't sleep on your own." She couldn't stop the blush that spread across her face.

Izaya pulled her under the covers with him, wondering if this was safe. If she didn't trust him, she'd lash out again. As nervous as the Dullahan had looked, she had fallen asleep straight away. While he stared up at the ceiling, knowing he wouldn't. "Shi-." His gaze fell to the sleeping fairy. She had gotten closer, almost curling up to him. She looked so innocent.

He had lied of course, he didn't have any work for her at the moment. He hadn't met with Shiki, since the man had tried to kill him. But she was his link, probably the only thing that could connect him to the blond, he had cut everything else off.

He must have finally drifted off, it was just after one when Celty's phone vibrated on the table. He didn't hesitate to answer it. He didn't say anything as he listened to the blond on the other end. **Celty, why are you still awake?**The worry in his voice was obvious. **Shinra turned up at the bar and got drunk. I'm staying with him, but I should be back in a few hours.**What did Shinra think he was doing? **Celty? Why did you answer if you're tired? Go back to sleep. I'm sorry to wake you.**

Izaya grit his teeth as the call was ended. He could see how much the two of them cared about each other, just by their voices and interactions. He knew Shizuo was only protecting her and that she saw the blond as a brother, but it didn't make his feelings any better.

Shizuo sighed hanging up the call. He must have called while Celty was asleep, but he didn't want her to worry. Maybe a text would have been better. He put his phone back on the table, turning to check on the sleeping doctor. Celty was his friend, but so was Shinra. Maybe they did need each other.

The blond laid back against the pillows, closing eyes, when his phone vibrated. He reached for it immediately, thinking it was Celty. _I miss you. _Shizuo smiled at the message. **I miss you too. **Celty was relying on him, but it shouldn't be that way. He knew that, she and Shinra were meant to be together. _Shizu-chan. _

He couldn't say he was surprised, Celty had worked for Izaya. He had left her on her own, he should have expected the flea would interfere. She could handle herself, he had no need to worry. But it was a chance, in his hand he held a thin thread to the one he loved. Did he let it snap or make it thicker?

He sat staring at the phone, watching the small digital time go by. Two minutes, he was still staring. Izaya hadn't sent any more messages. It was up to him. Damn it. **Why do you have Celty's phone? ** It was a start, something Izaya knew he would be genuinely worried about. It was nothing to do with their own relationship.

Izaya let a smile appear on his face. He was taking a chance knowing, the blond could just switch off the phone and that would be it. But Shizu-chan was unpredictable. He stayed close to the sleeping Dullahan, in case she would lose it on her own. Minutes passed and finally he had a reply. Shizu-chan was asking about Celty, but it was a start. _She works for me, I thought it would be better if she wasn't by herself. _

Shizuo felt the phone creak, between his fingers. He needed to calm down, his nerves were wound too tightly. Izaya had replied. What should he do now? Talking about Celty, seemed like a safe option. **I guessed that was the case. She can look after herself, she's not weak. **There he was admitting Celty didn't need him as much as everyone thought she did.

Izaya read through the message, he was on edge. He was an informant, so used to manipulating people, texting like he was doing now. But this conversation was fragile. The blond had finally given him a chance, he couldn't waste it. _That's true. Did you know she tried to make toast for breakfast and burnt it? _Sticking to Celty seemed like it was a safe option.

The blond smiled to himself. He should make Celty breakfast when he woke up, or teach her to cook. **I didn't know. Has she been with you all day? **He received a reply almost immediately. _Most of the time, yes. She seemed a bit lost by herself. _Shizuo blinked. Don't. It makes you seem like you care, Izaya.

**Thank you. She needs as much help as she can. **His phone beeped, warning him he had less than ten percent battery. Why didn't he carry his charger with him. _Are you including Shinra in that? _So Izaya knew as well, the two of them shouldn't have been separated. **...yes. Shinra is a mess at the moment. **The reply was automatic. _So is Celty. My guest room has been destroyed. She can't sleep on her own._

Shizuo felt his heart jump. Did that mean, Izaya was in the same room as his friend? What if it was only him she trusted? **Did she injure you? **He was worried, what if the flea had got in the way. Celty couldn't control herself. She didn't know how to make her shadows blunt.

Crimson eyes widened as he read the small screen. Are you admitting you're worried about me? That's dangerous Shizu-chan, you're letting me in. _Are you worried about me, Shizu-chan? _He knew there was a bit of teasing in the words, but he couldn't help it. **Shut it flea. **Izaya smiled, shifting his position. That was more like the old Shizu-chan. _Are we back to nicknames?_

Shizuo smiled, somehow they had gone back into their old ways, teasing each other. Trying to anger the other one. But now the words had a different meaning, they had a feeling of affection to them, something only they shared. He ignored the beeping of his phone, there was nothing he could do. **I'll stop calling you flea, when you stop calling me that girlie name. **

Izaya grinned, their connection was growing. It was no longer hopeless. _But it suits you. _There were no more gaps between their texts, as soon as a message was sent another was returned. **Are you calling me a girl? **_No, I've seen you're body. _**I didn't take you to be such a pervert. **_There's a lot you don't know about me, Shizu-chan. _**I could say the same. **

Apart from what they had picked up from the other as they tried to kill each other, they didn't know anything. _We never gave each other a chance. _**No, we didn't. **_We could start over. _Both of them were too engrossed in texting, fingers moving swiftly across the keys. Neither one was thinking before they typed. **Is that a good idea? **_What do you mean? Shizu-chan._

**We should concentrate on getting Celty and Shinra back together. **He wasn't ready to hand over his heart, not yet. _For once you're actually right. _Shizuo growled. **I'm not as dumb as you think I am. **Izaya sighed. Really Shizu-chan? Then why are you still running from me? We both know how we feel. _Then where do we stand now? _

Shizuo blinked. Now he was back to where they started. He could run or start again, trying to get to know the flea. His phone beeped again, telling him it was dying. Another beep, told him Izaya had sent him another message. _I love you, Shizu-chan. _His heart pounded in his chest. He believed him, the words were there plain as day. Izaya loved him. **I lo-**

He groaned as his phone beeped one last time, before the screen went blank. "No. Damn it. Stupid annoying. Damn it." The phone creaked in his hand, before it crumbled to pieces. Shinra groaned next to him. His thread to Izaya had just snapped. What did he do now?

Izaya looked at the screen disappointed. Maybe he had scared the blond away. Shizu-chan wasn't answering. Was that it? Their conversation had been going so well. The informant sighed, laying his phone on the table. He glanced over at the sleeping Dullahan. At the moment, all four of them were in the same situation.

His hand snatched the phone as soon as it rang. Someone was calling him, Izaya glanced at the screen. It was Shinra's number. He knew the doctor was drunk, so it could only be "Shizu-chan?" There was a relieved sigh on the other end. **My battery died. **Izaya allowed himself to smile. "Is the phone still in one piece?"

**No, it...broke. **This was going well. It was good to hear the blond's voice again. "So what did you want to say?" There was a pause on the end of the line. **I was thinking about, how to get Shinra and Celty back together. **Izaya leaned forward, so this was back to the other two? "What were you thinking? Or isn't that possible?"

Shizuo scowled, cursing himself for being so nervous. "Shut it, flea." He could practically hear the other smirk down the phone. _That's not nice, Shizu-chan. _Here goes nothing. "What about dinner? We get them to spend as much time together as possible."

"We tried that Shizu-chan, she freaked out." What was the blond thinking? **I know that, but what if we...supervise. **Izaya blinked, looking at the phone. Did Shizu-chan really suggest that? "Wouldn't that be a double date? Ne, Shizu-chan are you asking me out?"

The blond growled down the phone. **Shut up, you damn flea. **Izaya was still smiling, as the phone went dead. This was good, no it was better than good. It was great. Throwing the phone back on the side, he settled down next to Celty. "Ne, Celty. I suppose I should thank you."

Shizuo blushed as he hung up. Damn flea. He didn't have to come out and say it. It wasn't a double date. He was helping his friends out. "Stupid flea." He lay back down, glancing at Shinra. "If it wasn't for you and Celty, I wouldn't be doing this." He had willingly agreed, to meet with Izaya. Shinra turned over, groaning in his sleep.


	18. Re-introduction

**Re-introduction**

Since they worked at different hours, they needed to find a right time for all four of them. It would probably be a weekend or during the day, meaning Shizuo would be tired at work. He stared at the remains of his broken phone, regretting it, now that he couldn't text Izaya.

He hadn't gotten any sleep, Shizuo stayed where he was, wondering what would happen now. He was letting Izaya in, if everything wasn't real, he was giving him the chance to break his heart. But his behaviour after everyone returned to normal was different. With every word, each action, he believed that Izaya meant it.

It was the other reason he had run, The fortress of Ikebukuro afraid of Izaya's feelings and his own. The only thing he had managed was more pain. There was a loud groan next to him, as Shinra finally opened his eyes, wincing and diving back under the covers.

"Get up, Shinra." His friend groaned, head peeking out of the covers. "Shizuo? What are you doing here?" He resisted the urge to hit him. "You got drunk at the bar, where I work. I brought you back." Shinra grabbed his head as he sat up. "It feels like I've been hit with a sledgehammer."

"Wait! Who's looking after my beloved, Celty?" The blond shrugged. "She's with Izaya."Shinra sat up, groaning at the sudden movement, his head in his hands. "Why are they together?" Shizuo smiled, he was enjoying watching his friend with a hangover. It served him right. "She'll be fine. Izaya won't hurt her, besides she can protect her self."

Shinra blinked, rubbing his eye with one hand. "Either I'm still drunk, or you just admitted you trust Izaya." Seconds later he covered his mouth running for the bathroom. Shizuo heard him retch, probably losing the contents in his stomach. "Shizuo." The blond headed towards the bathroom, seeing Shinra cling to the toilet bowl. "There's some pills in my draw, the blue box. Get me two and some water."

Shizuo left him to throw up, opening the draw to find boxes of pills. He found the ones Shinra had asked for, grabbing a glass and running it under the tap. He was just in time to hear his friend throw up again. Shinra groaned, taking the pills and downing the glass of water. "Thanks. I'm never drinking again."

"Why were you?" Shinra looked slightly less green, returning to the bedroom. "I've been with Celty since I was a kid. She watched me grow up. I can't be without her, Shizuo." The doctor lowered his head, staring at his lap. "I can't sleep, all I can think about is her. It hurts. I regret what I did and she has every reason to hate me. But she doesn't have her memories and she still hates me."

Shizuo rubbed a hand through his hair. "Before, you asked me about Izaya." Shinra looked up. "I've decided to trust him. He's made sure Celty has eaten and that she slept safe." His friend's gaze was suspicious. "You've spoken to each other?" The blond nodded. "While you were asleep. We're going to work together, to get you two back together."

Shinra collapsed back on the bed. "I blew my chance." Shizuo sat beside him, shaking his head. "I suggested that you two have a date, me and Izaya will supervise." Shinra stared at him. "So a double date? What happened while I was sleeping?" Shizuo tapped him across the back of the head, making him run to the bathroom again.

Izaya hadn't slept since the end of the phone call. He had too many thoughts, too many plans. If Shizu-chan wanted a date, then he would make it perfect. The first problem was timing. Shinra and Celty wouldn't be a problem, he could re-schedule any work, which left the blond, who now works nights. He could get him fired again, but it would cause Shizu-chan to hate him. Which meant it would have to be during the day, leaving Shizuo tired or the weekend, when all of them were free.

He hadn't realised the time, or that he hadn't slept. Celty moved next to him, stretching as she woke up. "Good morning, Celty." The Dullahan blinked, looking around the room. "Where's Shizuo?" Izaya climbed out of bed. "I'm going to see him after breakfast. Do you want to come?" Celty smiled brightly, nodding her head.

Izaya made them toast, himself a coffee and a hot chocolate for Celty. "Um, will Shizuo be okay, seeing you?" The informant looked down at Celty's phone on the table. He remembered every text and every word spoken between him and Shizu-chan. "Yes, it'll be fine." The Dullahan took a sip of her drink. "Did you talk?"

"Last night, after you went to sleep. Here, you can have this back." Celty took her phone, sliding it into her pocket. "Thanks." Of course he had deleted all the messages, those belonged between the two of them. "Ne, Celty. You said you wanted to help Shizu-chan."

"Me and Shizu-chan are trying to work our relationship out, so we were thinking of a date." Celty's smile grew with every word. "But it will look weird just the two of us and you know how, Shizu-chan is." The Dullahan nodded. "Can I help?" Izaya smiled at her, he didn't even have to ask, she had just volunteered. "I was thinking of a double date. Do you remember Shinra from before?"

Celty frowned, yes she remembered him, the one that made her feel weird. "Yes, you want me to go with him and join you two?" Izaya said nothing, drinking his coffee. "Okay, If it's for Shizuo." His part was done, leaving Shizuo to convince Shinra. Not that it would take much. "I'll set it up then." They both finished their breakfast. "Are we going to see Shizuo now?" Izaya glanced at her as he put on his jacket. "I need to stop off somewhere first."

Shinra had finally stopped being sick. They were now eating breakfast. Shizuo had toast with jam and a glass of milk, while Shinra was risking dried toast. "I still don't see how this happened. I thought you and Izaya would never sort things out." The blond shrugged. "We're working on it. I've decided to give him a chance." Shinra blinked, shaking his head.

Just as they were finishing eating, there was a knock at the door. "You get patients this early?" Shinra shook his head. "No, the only ones who get injured at this hour are you and Izaya." Shizuo felt his heart speed up. "Hello Shinra." Sure enough it was Izaya's voice. "Not so loud. I have a hangover." Izaya laughed walking into the apartment, Celty stood awkwardly behind him.

"Shizu-chan." Izaya sat on the edge of the sofa, saying nothing to tease him. "Izaya." Celty sighed, throwing her arms around the blond. "Good morning, Shizuo." Shizuo let her drag him to the sofa, leaving little space between him and Izaya. "Morning, Celty. Have you had breakfast?" His friend nodded.

Izaya let the two of them talk, as he followed Shinra. "How's the hangover?" Both of them were out of hearing distance from the other two. "A little better, but the headaches still there." Izaya nodded. "I didn't know you were the type to get drunk." Shinra sighed. "Aren't you glad I did. We have a chance now. This is a lot better than your plan."

"Mine, would have worked as well." The doctor gave a bitter laugh. "Drug Shizuo, so you can 'convince him' and manipulate Celty back into my arms. They would have hated us, Izaya." Izaya sighed, playing with one of the phones in his pocket. "Maybe, but there was no way to plan for this. Shizu-chan was the one that suggested a date." Shinra groaned. "What have you got planned now?"

"Did Izaya take care of you?" Celty nodded. "He made sure I ate. Sorry Shizuo, I tried making toast and burnt it." So that bit was true. "When is this double date?" The blond blinked. "You want to come?" It looked like Izaya had already convinced her. "Yes and I feel bad for what I did to Izaya's guest room." Shizuo pulled her into a hug.

"Is Celty okay?" Shizuo looked up at Izaya standing behind him. "She feels bad for what she did to your room." Izaya sat on the sofa next to her. "It's easy to fix." Celty smiled as he ruffled her hair. She didn't know why she hadn't liked Izaya. He was a good person, who wanted to make Shizuo happy. Shizuo tried to cover his shock at seeing Izaya like this. He really was changing.

Shinra sat down next to Izaya, not looking at Celty. The Dullahan stared at him. That feeling was back again. She pulled out of Shizuo's hold, moving to sit on the other side of Izaya, forcing him and the blond together. "Celty?" Shizuo watched as she sat next to Shinra. She wasn't scared of him anymore?

"Shizu-chan. Here." Izaya took out the new phone from his pocket, the one he had just brought on the way to Shinra's. "I've set up everything technical, so you only have to make calls and text." Shizuo stared at the phone in the other's hand. "Flea-" Izaya turned his palm over, letting it fall into the blond's hands. "It's yours."

Shizuo stared at it as if it would come to life. Izaya had brought him a replacement phone. He couldn't accept it, not that he wasn't grateful. "I threw away the receipt, it can't be returned." The blond scowled. Izaya was getting his own way again. "Fine. Flea...Thanks." Shizuo stood up. "I'm going for a cigarette." His new phone was securely in his hand.

"Izaya, I think he's confused. Can you go after him?" Izaya couldn't help but smile. Celty was completely on his side. "Will you be okay?" The Dullahan nodded. "Shinra is here. I can handle myself." The informant looked between the two of them, the pleading look in his friend's eye. "Call me or Shizu-chan, if there's any problems."

"Are you okay alone with me?" Shinra was about to move and create some distance. "If you were dangerous Izaya and Shizuo, wouldn't have left you alone with me." Celty started fiddling with her hair, she felt nervous, that feeling in her chest was back again. "I'm sorry about before." Shinra glanced over at her. "I was confused, at the time I only relied on Shizuo."

"Don't worry about it. I shouldn't have been carrying sharp objects with me." Celty tilted her head smiling at him. "Can we start again?" Shinra nodded, it was what he wanted as well. "I'm Celty Sturleson." She waited for him to say his bit. "I'm Shinra Kishitani. Pleased to meet you my beloved." He couldn't help it, his old habits slipped through.

Celty felt her face heat up, embarrassed she elbowed him in the ribs. "Don't call me that." seconds later she realized what she had done. "Sorry." Shinra blinked, before his face broke into a smile. "No it's fine. Can you do it again?" Celty stared at him blankly. "Um, okay."

Shizuo took a drag of his cigarette, releasing his frustrations. He had run away again. Izaya had faced him head on and he had ran. Damn it. He held the phone between his fingers, it wasn't a cheap model. He remembered Izaya's words. He had already set everything up. He known the blond was hopeless at technology and had done everything for him.

Then there was Celty. He had helped her and the way he ruffled her hair and checked she was okay. Everything about Izaya seemed sincere. Izaya was changing for the better and here he was stuck in the past, holding onto the old Izaya, their hatred for each other. But he could do it, he could change as well. He had let this meeting happen between the four of them. They had been in the same room and he hadn't tried to kill him. He had just run away instead.

"Shizu-chan." See, Izaya was facing him head on, chasing after him now. He carried on smoking as the flea stood beside him. "You left those two alone?" Izaya shrugged. "They'll be fine. If not they'll call." There was a brief pause between them. "Ne, Shizu-chan. You're still running." He knew that. It was time to stop and move forward.

"Don't laugh. We've always hated each other, you were an annoying jerk. I held onto it." Izaya said nothing, that gaze watching him. "You scare me. This scares me. How can years of hatred just vanish. Is that potion crap really over?" Shizuo sat on the steps, lowering his head. "Damn it, flea. I don't get any of this."

Izaya tried to cover his shock, Shizu-chan had finally told him his honest feelings. "Then, what if we start again. Erase the past completely." The blond laughed. "How? The scars we've given each other won't heal." Izaya sat down next to him. "No, but we can still try again. I'm Izaya Orihara."

The blond put his cigarette out. "Do you really think this will work?" Izaya held his hand out. "Only if we try." Shizuo let out a sigh. This was moving forwards. "Fine, Shizuo Heiwajima." The two of them shook hands. "We should check on the other two." Both of them stood, Izaya opening the door for him. "This wasn't bad for a first date." Izaya smirked. "This isn't a date, Shizu-chan. It's a re-introduction. You'll have to wait and see what I have planned."


	19. Trying again

**Trying again**

Shizuo followed Izaya back up the stairs. Could they really start again? Was a re-introduction enough? Could everything from their past be erased? He felt Izaya's hand grip his own. "Don't give up before we've started, Shizu-chan." How had the flea guessed what he was thinking? Was he that easy to read?

"Do it again." Shizuo blinked as they walked into a happy Shinra, Celty jabbed him in the ribs again. "What did we miss?" Celty realized they were back, blushing and looking away. "Welcome back." Shinra noticed they were holding hands, neither one of them had let go. "You two made up?" Shizuo shrugged, letting go. He moved back the sofa, sitting next to Celty.

Izaya smirked, attempting to sit on his lap. "That's not funny, flea." He pushed him off with ease. "Aw, Shizu-chan." Shizuo shook his head, was this what Izaya had meant? He was still the same annoying flea. Izaya stood up, sitting on the arm of the sofa. Celty looked between them smiling. "I'm glad, Shizuo." The blond sighed. "When is this date?"

Izaya took his phone out. "I'm not telling you. We'll meet here on Saturday." Shizuo said nothing. This was who Izaya was, he couldn't change it. Celty smiled, leaning into Shizuo. "What time? Shizuo and me work late." Izaya nodded. He had taken that into account. "Saturday morning, it gives you a chance to sleep."

Shinra smiled, happy to be sitting next to Celty. "So that's it then. We meet here on Saturday." Shizuo stood up from his seat. "I'm going home. I'll see you later." He was usually asleep by this time. Celty smiled up at him. "I'm going to stay here." Izaya smirked, she was leaving the two of them alone. "That's fine, you don't have to work tonight."

Shizuo closed the door behind them. "Where are you going?" Izaya clasped their hands. "With you, Shizu-chan." The blond shook his head, if that was the way he wanted it. They walked together side by side, their connecting hands barely visible, Both refusing to let go.

Shizuo unlocked the door, Izaya following him in the apartment. He yawned, shrugging off his bartender's vest. "Are you tired? Shizu-chan." The blond nodded. "I should be asleep now." Izaya stepped towards him, undoing the buttons on his shirt. "What are you doing? Flea." The other pulled the shirt off of his shoulders. "You should sleep, Shizu-chan."

He shouldn't be suspicious, he had already agreed to start again. Shizuo stripped the rest of the clothes, leaving him in his boxers. He could feel Izaya's gaze on him as he walked to the bedroom. Placing his new phone on the table, he slid underneath the covers.

The blond closed his eyes as Izaya came into the room. He was already asleep. He stripped off his own clothes, sliding in the other side. His hands slowly, moving around his Shizu-chan. He got as close as he dared. "Iz-aya." He stopped thinking the blond had woken up. No, he was still asleep. Izaya was now flush against the other's skin. Shizu-chan was dreaming about him. He closed his eyes, finally getting some sleep.

Celty blinked, trying to get the images from her mind. She was sitting on the sofa, waiting for Shinra to make her a cup of hot chocolate. The room felt familiar, a few images flashed through her mind. She should know this place. "Celty?" Shinra's smile faded to concern. "Are you feeling okay?"

Celty nodded. "I think I had a flashback." She couldn't read the expression on his face. "I know this place." Shinra said nothing, it could ruin everything. She was getting a headache. Why did it feel like home here? Even more than staying it Shizuo's. Shinra was now crouching in front of her. "Celty?" She gripped her head, it felt like splitting. "It hurts." Shinra caught her as she passed out.

He looked down at his sleeping beloved. His fingers gently trailing along her cheek. "I hope you forgive me, when your memory returns. He reached underneath her, carrying to the bed, she used to sleep in. Pulling the covers over her, he kissed her forehead, leaving the room. "Sweet dreams, my beloved Celty." Their double date might be cancelled.

Shizuo blinked, he felt warmer than usual. Izaya was sleeping next to him, arms wrapped around his waist. He didn't move, not wanting to wake the flea. He looked more relaxed like this, more peaceful. The blond gently brushed Izaya's hair back. "If you keep doing that, Shizu-chan. I won't hold back." The blond froze as crimson eyes met his own.

"What are you doing here?" Izaya reached up, taking the blond's hand in his own. "I wanted to stay." Shizuo felt his face heat up. Why was the flea so straightforward? "You don't have to work tonight, you don't need to sleep." The blond realized how close they were, his body heating up at the thought.

Izaya noticed the look in his eyes. "Are you aroused, Shizu-chan?" The blond growled, confirming he was right. He moved his hands under the covers, cupping the other's arousal. "Oi, flea." What did Izaya think he was doing? The flea's hand slipped into his boxers. Shizuo sighed, he didn't mind. He had wanted Izaya.

But two could play that game. Shizuo found the other's stomach, running his hand lower. "Why are you naked?" Izaya smirked, so he had known it would be like this. "I have work tonight." The flea, moved, straddling his hips. "Take the night off." Shizuo grabbed the back of his head, their mouths colliding. "You want this too, Shizu-chan."

It had been a long time since they had done this, the last time Izaya hadn't been himself. This time they were both themselves, choosing to do it. Izaya licked his lips, the memory of last time, clear in his head. Their lips connected, Izaya's tongue asking for entry. The blond parted his lips letting him in. It wasn't gentle, it hadn't been the first time.

Izaya's finger trailed along his body, memorising every scar, every dip. His Shizu-chan was perfect. Shizuo's hand moved in his hair, his other hand reaching for his and Izaya's arousal. The flea broke their kiss, coming up for air, before moving to his chest. Shizuo's hand moved, in long strokes. How many times had he dreamed about this?

Izaya smiled down at him. A genuine smile. He attacked Shizuo's nipples, while the blond, stroked them both. "Did you bring any lube?" Izaya smirked. "Of course, Shizu-chan." He didn't know whether he should be angry or not. Izaya had planned this.

A slicked finger pressed into his entrance. It looked like he would be bottom again. "Can't I be on top?" Izaya shrugged. "Maybe next time, Shizu-chan." But he knew that would never happen. Izaya liked control too much. Another finger joined the first, getting him ready. He could tell the flea was getting impatient.

Izaya removed his fingers, lining himself up to the blond's entrance. "Ready? Shizu-chan." The blond nodded. "Hurry up, flea." Fuck, he hadn't remembered his Shizu-chan being this tight. He couldn't compare his memory to now. Not when the blond was clenched around him. Shizuo was breathing harshly.

He waited until both of them were ready, before moving. Shizuo's arms wrapped loosely around his neck as he moved, lifting the blond's leg, so he could go deeper. He drank in every expression his lover made. Why hadn't they done this before? Shizuo's grip tightened. He was biting his lips, muffling any noise.

Izaya changed angle, watching the blond's eyes widen. "Found it." He moved faster, hitting the same spot every time. Shizuo writhed underneath him. "Izaya!" Never had his name sounded so good, coming from the blond's lips. He moved quicker, wrapping his fingers around the blond's neglected cock.

Shizuo couldn't hold it any more. His abdomen tightened, his release catching him by surprise. He lay there, one arm over his forehead, trying to catch his breath, coming down from his high. His walls tightened around Izaya, the other cumming inside him. "That was a lot better than a memory." The blond groaned, as Izaya pulled out. His ass felt sore.

The lack of sleep was getting to him, he blinked trying to keep himself awake. "Go to sleep, Shizu-chan." His eyes closed, sending him into a dreamless sleep. Izaya searched in the bathroom, for a cloth to clean them both. Once he was done, he slid under the covers next to the blond, pulling the covers over both of them. Finally everything was working out.


	20. It's okay

**It's okay**

Shizuo blinked, covering his eyes with his hand. He needed to make sure this was real and not a dream that was about to be snatched out from underneath him. He spread his fingers looking through the gaps. Izaya looked peaceful when he was asleep. There was no smirk or crazed grin that he usually had when he was awake.

The blond slowly reached toward him, his fingers, touching Izaya's cheek. It felt real. He gently moved his hand, fingers splayed, taking his time. Izaya shifted in his sleep, Shizuo panicked trying to pull his fingers back. This had happened the last time they had slept together. What I it was the same? What if Izaya went back to hating him, if it was all a joke?

Izaya's fingers came up to cover the blond's, crimson eyes opening. He took in the panicked look on his Shizu-chan's face. Ah, he's remembering last time. It was different now, he knew what he was doing. "Good morning, Shizu-chan." He brought the fingers that were rested on his cheek to his lips, kissing each one. The blond still had a fearful look in his eye.

Silly protozoan, we're starting again, remember. This time I'm not letting you go. He moved closer, capturing Shizu-chan's lips. Never. He was never letting go. The blond was hesitant as he joined in. Ah, you still don't trust me Shizu-chan. But he didn't blame him. It was he who had destroyed everything the first time around. He had smothered his monster in love, only to take it away. He wasn't making the same mistake again.

"I'm going to shower." Izaya shook his head, refusing to let go. "A little longer Shizu-chan." The blond looked down at him with a confused expression. "Or do you want me to join you?" Shizuo blushed looking away, stupid flea. "Didn't you do enough last night?" Izaya was smiling up at him. "I wasn't talking about that, Shizu-chan's so lewd."

"Shut it, flea." He quickly made his way to the shower switching on the water. It wasn't the same. Izaya was still there, his usual teasing self. It was okay, it wasn't the same as last time. He didn't need to leave this time, he didn't feel the urge to knock him flying or the heartbreak. It was different.

"Shizu-chan, I made breakfast." Izaya sighed when he looked up at the blond. It was still there, that annoying expression. The silly protozoan didn't believe him. "Thanks Izaya." The past couldn't be erased, but they had agreed to start again. What did he have to do for his Shizu-chan to trust him? "Shizu-chan, hold onto this for me."

Shizuo caught what had been thrown at him. He opened his palm, looking at the familiar glint of silver. "Why should I take care of your ring?" He received a sheepish smile. "Take it as a promise, Shizu-chan." A promise for what? Shrugging he dropped it in his pocket. "Not like that, silly protozoan."

He couldn't stop the blush as Izaya reached into his pocket, remembering last night. "Like this." He stared blankly as the flea slipped the ring on his finger. "Ne, Shizu-chan. We should check on Celty." He was still staring at the silver as Izaya left the room. A promise he said. Ah, this really was nothing like last time. His fingers wrapped around the ring, like it was his life line.

Izaya didn't say anything as they made their way up to Shinra's apartment. Everything was quiet. Shizuo stepped back as the flea knocked on the door. A dishevelled Shinra opened the door. Something was wrong. "What happened to Celty?" Shinra shook his head, letting them in. "I think her memory is coming back."

Shizuo stood shocked, while Izaya inwardly groaned. This could ruin everything. Shizu-chan might run off again to look after her. He needed to keep an eye on him, he wouldn't leave again. "What did yo do?" The blond was glaring at Shinra. "I didn't do anything, she said she remembered this place and passed out."

Shizuo rushed past both of them, heading for the bedroom. Celty was sleeping in the bed, her brow was furrowed, while she tossed and turned. The blond sighed, climbing onto the bed, gently stroking her hair back. His friend gripped onto him tightly in her sleep. "It's okay, Celty."

Izaya watched them, not stepping past the threshold. "Why didn't you warn us?" He glared at the illegal doctor. "You and Shizuo are okay now, I didn't need to." Izaya sighed, turning away. "If he leaves again, you're paying for it." Shinra shook his head. "I'm not losing my beloved Celty."

After a few hours, Izaya noticed the blond was staring to fall asleep. "Shizu-chan, I'll watch over her." The blond yawned, hand covering his mouth. "It's fine." Crimson eyes looked straight through him. "You'll fall asleep, go for a walk or smoke one of those cancer sticks of yours." Izaya had a point, he was feeling tired again.

"Thanks Izaya." He pulled himself up from the bed, leaving the room. Izaya took his place while the blond was gone. "Don't cause me any trouble, Celty. I'm not letting him go." The dullahan had never liked him in the first place, forever warning him to stay away. Her fingers reached for his jacket, wrapping them in the material. He ran his fingers through her hair. He had spent so long looking at the head in the glass container. A hand reached up knocking him away. Celty was waking up.

Shizuo let out a sigh, looking up at the sky, his gaze drawn back to the ring. _Take it as a promise. _A promise for what? Flea. Does this mean, you won't look at me like 'that' again? Is it safe for me to believe in you? No, if Izaya was going to say it was a joke, he would have done it as soon as Shizuo had woken up. For now it was okay. He had Celty to worry about.

The blond stepped back into the room, finding both Izaya and Shinra in the bedroom, Shinra standing over the dullahan, looking panicked. Crimson eyes met his own, Izaya's mouth set in a thin line. "What happened?" Shinra didn't look away. "She's waking up. My beloved Celty is waking up." Shizuo had never heard him sound so worried.


	21. Forgive and forget

**Forgive and forget**

_A/N:- So this is the last chapter. Thank you for the reviews and enjoy._

Celty opened her eyes, blinking at the three people around her. Shizuo, Izaya and Shinra. Shizuo who was her friend and now like a brother to her. He had looked after her everyday after she lost her memory. She could see the worry on his face, it was okay. Then there was Izaya, he was manipulative and treated her like a courier. After she had lost her memory he had been nice to her, even if he had an ulterior motive, he had changed.

The last one was the man she had fallen in love with. Shinra who had found her, when he was a child, who she had grown to love him. Then he had changed, he had tried to kill her. She knew it wasn't his fault and she could tell by the guilt in his eyes. It wasn't his fault, he wasn't the one to blame. She knew that, but it would take a while to get over.

Her hands reached up to her face. So many years she had searched for her head, now she had it back. She had the new memories she had created as well as the old ones before she got her head back. Even better she had her original memories, the ones from her days in Ireland. She remembered having her head in her hands, wearing a dress, while she rode the carriage, led by her horse, Shooter.

All three of them were still watching her, waiting for her to say something. She knew how to speak, she had been fine since she lost her memories. But she was having trouble syncing her memories, her mouth was dry as she tried to form words. "Mirror." Shizuo nodded, taking the one from the bathroom. He held it up in front of her, so she could see her reflection.

She wasn't headless, there it was her pale face, deep green eyes and her hair. It was all there, she was whole again. "Celty?" Shinra's voice was hesitant, she could see the fear in his eyes. "I remember everything." It felt odd, speaking after so long. "I see. And?" She looked up at Shinra. "Shizu-chan, let's give them some space." Shizuo nodded, letting Izaya take his hand and lead him from the room.

"Do you think she's okay?" Izaya moved them over the the sofa, they were still holding hands. He wasn't risking letting the blond go. "She seemed okay, she has all of her memories back and she didn't attack us or Shinra." Shizuo nodded. "Yeah, she'll be fine." He rested his head on the flea's shoulder, Izaya's free hand running through his hair. "Stop worrying about her, Shizu-chan."

"It's not like you to be so quiet, Shinra." They hadn't said anything since Shizuo and Izaya had left the room. "I-I hurt you, Celty." She reached up placing her hand on his cheek. "It wasn't you, Shinra. Everyone else hurt someone close to them. It wasn't your fault." Shinra shook his head, he shouldn't be forgiven so easily.

Celty climbed out of the bed, leaning on the door frame. From here she could see, Shizuo and Izaya on the sofa. "Shinra, come here." The illegal doctor did as he was told, standing away from Celty. "Shizuo and Izaya hated each other. They've tried to kill each other, over and over. Look at them Shinra. You can see how happy they are." Shinra watched them, he had never expected this to happen.

"I'd never hurt you, Celty." The dullahan smiled, jabbing him in the ribs. "You experimented on me with your father, if I hated you, it would have been back then. But, I love you Shinra." Shinra smiled. "I love you, my beloved Celty." The dullahan smiled, wrapping her arms around him. "I forgive you."

Shinra put his arms around her, feeling tears come to his eyes. It was over, everything was over. She had forgiven him. He had never been so happy. "We should let Shizuo and Izaya know." Celty smiled, nodding. The two on the sofa were silent. Celty stepped around the front, watching them. Izaya's gaze met hers, placing a finger on his lips. Shizuo was sleeping.

Her eyes narrowed, her old distrust of Izaya still there. But she could see how much he cared for her friend. He had come after them, never leaving them alone. She knew Shizuo trusted him now, his head was on Izaya's shoulder, hands connected while he slept. She could see the silver ring on his finger. The two of them really were in love with each other.

So she didn't wake Shizuo, she took out her mobile, typing on the screen like old times. _We've made up, so it's okay for you to leave. Shizuo doesn't have to worry. _Izaya read over the message, letting out a small sigh of relief. Good, he didn't have to deal with her. She wouldn't be clinging to Shizu-chan any more.

He gently nudged the blond. "Shizu-chan. Time to go." The blond opened his eyes, seeing Celty standing in front of him. "Celty, Is everything okay?" The dullahan smiled, throwing her arms around him. "I remember everything. I've forgiven Shinra." Shizuo took in the slight blush. "Okay, so you two want some alone time?" Celty nodded, letting him go. "If there's any problems, give me a call."

"Come on, Shizu-chan. Lets leave them to it." The blond nodded, the two of them leaving the apartment. Celty took Shinra's hand, leading them to the bedroom. She removed her clothes with ease, now that she had control of her shadows back, lying seductively on the bed. Shinra had a dopey looking grin on his face as he hurriedly undressed, tripping over his lab coat. Celty laughed at him and never had he heard such a beautiful sound.

A week later and they were back in the apartment. Shinra was a very happy man, Celty was smiling as well. She even hugged Izaya. Shizuo and Izaya were still close, holding each other's hand. He had told the flea time and time again that he wouldn't disappear, but Izaya still held on refusing to believe him.

"Shizuo, Izaya. We wanted to let you know we were leaving." Celty smiled. "I'm taking Shinra with me to Ireland. I want to show him, my past." Shizuo smiled, leaning into Izaya. "When will you be back?" Shinra handed them their drinks. "We don't know yet, we'll see when we get there. We wanted to let you know. Besides, I'm not needed, now that you two aren't trying to kill each other." He gave them each a look. "You aren't planning to go back to that are you?"

"No." They both said it at the same time. They had no intention of going back to how things were. "That's good to know. So it looks like we won't need that double date after all, Izaya." Izaya shrugged. "That's fine, I've planned ours for tonight." Shizuo glanced at him. "You didn't tell me about it." Izaya smirked. "You didn't need to know yet, Shizu-chan."

"Come on, Shizu-chan." They were walking around together in the dark, Izaya leading the way. Shinra and Celty had already left. He was glad they had gotten back together. His friend had never been happier and with her head, he could see just how happy she was. "Where are we going?" Izaya squeezed his hand pulling him along. "You'll see."

Shizuo looked up recognizing the school. Why were they here. "Shizu-chan." Izaya was already half way over the gate. The blond followed, his movement slightly clumsy. Izaya kept walking, bag in hand, leading Shizu-chan to the field. "You never do anything ordinary, do you?" Izaya shrugged,. "This is where we first met Shizu-chan."

"You're dragging up a bad memory now?" He still followed Izaya to the bleachers. It wasn't the same, after all the school had been remodelled after they had left. "Everything we do, leads to something, Shizu-chan. If we didn't meet, then we wouldn't be here. Good or bad, it was still the starting point, silly protozoan."

Izaya and Shizuo sat together, sitting on one of the benches. It was exactly where Izaya had been sitting, all those years ago. He watched the flea open the bag, handing him two boxes and a drink. Izaya opened his own one, taking a bite of his ootooro. Shizuo opened his, the first contained a variety of cakes, the second contained six pudding cups. "Thanks. I guess normal doesn't suit us."

Izaya shrugged. "We're above humans, Shizu-chan. We're anything but normal." Shizuo smiled, still a little confused. He didn't think now would be the right time, to tell Izaya they were both human. "So what now?" He waited until the flea had finished his mouthful. "What do you mean, Shizu-chan? You already agreed, we'd spend our lives together."

The blond choked on his cake. "Since when did I agree to that?" Izaya smirked at him. "When you accepted that ring." Shizuo looked down at the glint of silver on his finger. "You gave that to me as a promise, flea." The other shook his head. "To spend our lives together, which you accepted."

"Wait you mean...marriage? I didn't agree to marry you, Izaya." Izaya put his food down. "You accepted the ring, Shizu-chan. If you don't want to, give it back." Shizuo looked down at the outstretched hand, his fingers curled over the ring. "No, it's mine now." Izaya leaned over, cupping his face, threading fingers through blond hair. "Then you're staying with me, Shizu-chan."

Shizuo pushed him away. "I'm not marrying you." The food went everywhere as he was pushed down onto the bench. "I love you, Shizu-chan." Damn, why couldn't he beat the flea once? His face heated up, Izaya leaned down to kiss him. "Love you too, stupid flea. But I'm still not marrying you." Izaya kissed him again. "Fine, we can talk about it after you move in." Shizuo groaned, his blush deepening. "Who said I'm moving in?" He was having a hard time keeping the smile from his face, bringing Izaya down for another kiss.

End

_A/N:- So that's the end of that one. Thank you for the reviews, follows and favourites. I hope you enjoyed it and let me know what you thought. _


End file.
